


Heat of the Moment

by anyrei, mugglerock



Series: Short Stories (PWP Series) [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), A/B/O Elements but not A/B/O, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, And Away We Go:, Angel Mating Cycles, Astroglide Does NOT Make an Appearance, Barebacking, Basically Castiel Needs to Be Constantly Fucked, Basically a lot of Fucking, Because in our Made Up Lore Angels Self-Lubricate, Bottom Castiel, Breeding Kink, Brief mention of past rape, Canon Divergent, Car Sex, Castiel in Heat, Cockslut Castiel, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Somnophilia, Cumslut Castiel, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuck Or Die, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kitchen Sex, Library Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nod to Mpreg, Or is there?, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester is Scarred For Life, Set During Some Unknown Point in Season 12, Sex Toys, Sex on the Impala, Shower Sex, Sub Castiel, This is Seriously 20k of Unadulterated Smut, Title is Required for a SPN Heat Fic, Top Dean Winchester, Unsafe Sex, Wall Sex, a lot of dirty talk, mwahahaha, no actual mpreg though, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock
Summary: What happens when you take an angel – going into his first heat on Earth – and put him in the same room as his sexually ambiguous, hunter best friend, who may or may not have had a massive secret crush on said angel for almost a decade?Porn. The answer is lots and lots of porn.





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Any here: I'm disregarding canon angel lore for the purpose of writing porn. Sue me.
> 
> Frankie here: ‘Nuff said.
> 
> (P.S. Massive love, hugs and cuddles to [FindingFrancis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFrancis/pseuds/FindingFrancis) / [Beesandbroomsticks](https://beesandbroomsticks.tumblr.com/) for doing such an awesome and quick beta job!! <3<3<3)

****

 

**Heat of the Moment**

 

Something wasn’t right. Cas was pacing through the library, tense and fidgeting, his trench coat discarded over a chair, tie loosened and the first couple of buttons of his shirt open. He was rolling up his sleeves when Dean had finally had enough. The guy was seriously making Dean anxious and it was weird, because usually Cas was as stoic as a rock. 

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Dean demanded.

 

Cas stopped pacing to look at Dean. He wasn’t just looking though, it was more like a heated stare. “I don’t feel… well.”

 

Dean’s annoyance instantly morphed into worry as he stood up and approached him. “Why? What is it?”

 

“I think I'm dying,” Cas stated very matter-of-factly.

 

“What?” Dean thought he must have heard wrong. Because that was not about to happen. Not after everything. Not again. “Why are you saying that?”

 

The angel looked normal, well apart from the fact that his eyes were kind of glazed over like he had a fever. Before Cas had a chance to reply, Dean’s braced the back of his hand against Cas’s forehead. And he almost instantly retracted it from the sheer amount of heat. “Shit, you’re burning up! I thought angels couldn’t get sick?”

 

Cas followed and attempted to lean into Dean’s hand with a sigh, closing his eyes. It took a moment for him to reply, “I'm not sick. I'm going into heat.”

 

“Heat?” Dean asked with a frown, tucking his hand away behind his back, primarily because it was creeping him out how Cas was trying to rub his face against it. 

 

The angel made a protesting sound, followed by a quiet whimper. “It’s something that only happens once every million years.”

 

“So, you’ve had this fever before and survived it, what makes you think you won’t this time?”

 

“I can’t go back to Heaven and I need…” Cas groaned and it sounded like a mixture of pain and… pleasure? What the fuck was going on? “I need another angel to survive.”

 

Dean froze. He stared at Cas before he shoved him into a chair. Cas was entirely pliant under his hands. “You gotta talk to me, man. We’ll figure this out, okay? What do you need another angel for? What is this… ‘heat’?”

 

Cas leaned forward on the chair, elbows braced against his knees, he was breathing a little erratically. “It’s a mating cycle. I need to meld with another angel.”

 

“What?” That was a lot to process, but somehow the first thing that tumbled from Dean’s lips was an almost accusatory, “I thought you never had sex with another angel.”

 

Cas shook his head, his voice sounded strained as he answered, “I didn’t…”

 

Dean didn’t understand anything anymore. This whole situation was something right out of Star Trek. “So, you’re like Spock and this is some kind of Pon Farr?”

 

Cas gave him a thoughtful look, breaths coming out in shallow pants for a moment before he nodded. “That’s a very accurate analogy.”

 

Dean grabbed his jacket and stood up. “Okay, I say we get you a girl and get this out of your system. Problem solved.”

 

Cas shook his head with a groan. “I can’t. I need… I need a man and I need someone who knows that I'm an angel.”

 

Dean swallowed when his thoughts involuntary echoed to offer himself. He immediately pushed those traitorous thoughts away and tried to refocus. “Why do you need a man? And if you never had sex in Heaven before, how did you survive then?”

 

Cas stood up, a little unsteady on his feet as he moved closer to Dean. He looked like he was going to pass out. Dean quickly braced an arm around his back. “Hey, maybe you should sit down.”

 

Cas pressed his nose against Dean’s throat and hummed, “Dean… please.”

 

Dean swallowed again, rubbing a hand over Cas’s back to soothe him before he pushed him against the table to sit on it. Cas had a death grip on Dean’s shirt, so he did the only thing he could in that moment. Dean awkwardly hugged Cas because it seemed to help. “You didn’t answer my question, Cas.”

 

Cas pressed his face against Dean’s shoulder and breathed out, “There are two reasons I need a male partner. First, I don’t want anyone to get pregnant. And second… I need to submit to someone. It’s the nature of the heat. I want to… be taken… I  _ need  _ to.” Cas groaned again and Dean could feel his lips against his throat, heat radiating off of Cas in waves. 

 

Dean felt too hot in his own shirt. “So, if you didn't have sex before, how did you get through this?”

 

“Archangels mate with Seraphs to make new angels. That’s why our numbers are diminishing. There are no archangels left. During my last heat… I was mated… it wasn’t a choice.”

 

Dean pulled back to look at Cas when the shock of his words settled in. “You were raped by an archangel? Who?”

 

“Raphael…” Cas let out a pained groan and hunched over and closer to Dean. “He loved to call me his little bitch. Killing him felt very freeing.”

 

Swallowing down his anger and contempt for a fuckhead archangel that was long dead, Dean tried to focus on his best friend’s pain. “Fuck… I'm sorry, Cas.” Dean carded his fingers through Cas’s hair and the angel pressed into his hand like a cat, humming… almost purring.

 

“It was a long time ago...” Cas gasped and leaned in closer to Dean, whispering, “Dean, I can’t control this any longer. All I want is to offer myself to you. Please take me.”

 

Dean swallowed dryly and held Cas back at arm’s length. “You don’t know what you’re saying. There’s gotta be something we can do. How does this whole thing work? Are there… I mean…” Fuck! Why the hell was he suddenly incapable of finishing a complete sentence?

 

Cas let out a pained gasp trying to get closer again before he bit his lower lip hard and white-knuckled the table. “The heat affects me for three days. In my true form, I feel the need to offer myself to an archangel so they can create new angels. If I refuse and try to fight it, I die. Not that it's easy to refuse, the heat makes me crazy with… want.” Cas looked up at him. “I'm sorry that this is happening now. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

 

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. “If you need an archangel, how would a human help?” Dean was stalling. He knew he was stalling. But the alternative was… He didn’t want to think about it.

 

“I'm in a human body. Any man would do. I just need someone… so the heat goes down and I won't burn up.” Cas panted before he gave Dean a desperate look. “Do you know another male hunter that would agree to have sex with me?” Cas asked quietly.

 

Dean almost instantly recoiled, the thought of another man touching Cas rubbed him wrong, and not in the fun, dirty way. He shook his head. “It’s just… it’s a literal heat?” The hamster wheel was turning as memories of getting a four-year-old Sammy’s fever down flooded his head.

 

"Yes. My temperature will rise and it will start destroying this body soon. The only thing that will bring it down is following my instinct to procreate." Cas ran his fingers through his hair. "When is Sam coming back?"

 

“Why do you want to know?” he asked as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Dean had a feeling he knew why Cas was asking, but there was no way in pluperfect Hell that that was going to go down. Dean took a deep breath and gently gripped Cas by the wrist as he practically dragged him to the bathroom. 

 

"What are you doing?" Cas asked weakly instead of answering Dean’s question, all while unbuttoning his own shirt.

 

“We’re gonna get your fever down,” he answered cryptically, clearly not realizing his own misstep in the way he explained himself. That was until Cas attempted to unbutton Dean’s shirt when they reached the bathroom. “Whoa there, Casanova. I’m not getting in the shower with you.”

 

Cas whimpered as he crowded Dean against the bathroom wall. He smelled sweet, like a freshly baked cherry pie and Dean could feel the heat radiating off of his friend. "Please, Dean. I need you," Cas breathed against his throat, quickly discarding his own open shirt.

 

Dean started to feel panicky. He wasn’t ready to take this step with Cas. Hell, the farthest he ever went with a guy was the secret folder of gay porn he had on his laptop. And while Cas had starred in a fantasy or two, he never imagined if they ever crossed this line it would be under circumstances like a motherfucking mating cycle. “Cas, please. Let’s just... let’s get you into a cold shower, it might help.”

 

Cas's hands fell to his own pants, undoing them quickly before he pulled them down along with his boxers. His shoes and socks followed quickly and joined the discarded pile of clothes on the floor. When he stood up again, Cas was breathing hard and Dean forced himself to not look below Cas’s chest. "It won't work, Dean," Cas pleaded desperately, "I need you... to fuck me."

 

Dean managed to refrain from his own whimper. Cas’s words had an intense effect on him. The heat from Cas’s body and words were making his own body temperature rise. Whether in sympathy or due to proximity, Dean would probably never know. “Wouldn’t a dildo do the trick?” he pressed out.

 

"I don’t know," Cas replied, sounding broken. "I never had to go through this alone."

 

Dean sighed and looked away for a moment. What a fucked up situation. With a stealing breath he turned back to Cas and murmured, “Goddamnit.” He let out a shaky exhale and started unbuttoning his shirt.

 

Cas's breathing hitched as he immediately leaned closer, slipping his warm fingers under Dean’s shirt to help him push it off. As soon as the fabric was gone, he could feel Cas’s lips against his shoulder and his hands holding onto Dean’s waist.

 

“We, uh…” Dean hissed when Cas sank his teeth in the meat of his shoulder. His cock twitched in anticipatory interest and he groaned. He gently tugged Cas’s hair to halt him. “We don’t have anything. I mean… lube, or condoms, or anything.”

 

Cas groaned and shook his head as he leaned closer to Dean, his lips ghosting over his cheek. "No condoms. I need your seed in me. Please, Dean."

 

“Fuck,” Dean groaned as he cupped Cas’s face and held his gaze. “Are you sure about this?”

 

Cas's gaze was glazed over and he looked like he was completely out of it, panting heavily as he nodded. "Yes, please. I need you." He sank to his knees in front of Dean before he turned around on all fours, offering his ass with a sinful wiggle.

 

_ Shit.  _ If that wasn’t one of the hottest fucking sights of his life. He repressed a shudder as he quickly unbuckled his pants and slid to his knees behind Cas. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he breathed out as he gently parted Cas’s cheeks. Fuck, he had been wrong.  _ That  _ was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. He gently circled the angel’s rim with the pad of his thumb. The heat was intense and Dean swallowed down a moan.

 

"You won't." Cas groaned and pressed his ass against his thumb. "I'm open and ready for you. Please."

 

Dean slipped the tip of thumb inside and groaned at the further intense heat and the slickness. “Cas? You’re wet,” he practically growled.

 

"It's the heat. It changes my body to be perfect for... whoever takes me," Cas gasped out, rocking his ass against his thumb to push it in deeper. "I should even smell like something you like."

 

“Holy shit,” he groaned out as he slid his thumb in to the knuckle without any resistance. The fact that the smell was his favorite cherry pie was making Dean’s senses go into overdrive. He withdrew his thumb and shimmied his boxers down to his knees. Dean gripped his painfully hard dick and lined himself up. As he pressed the head of his already leaking cock against Cas’s pucker, he sucked in a sharp gasp. “Cas, you’re fucking beautiful.”

 

Cas moaned and rocked back to push Dean in. His voice sounded breathless, "You don’t have to say that, Dean. I know you're just helping me survive this."

 

As he sank in, Dean grunted as he gripped Cas’s hips. “You kidding me? I’ve fucking dreamed of this,” he breathed out as he slowly started fucking into a tightness and heat that was almost strangling the breath out of him.

 

For a moment Cas stopped his movement before he pushed himself up to lean his back against Dean’s chest. Dean snaked an arm around him to hold him close. The angle only allowed for slow thrusts, but Cas was even tighter this way. Cas leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder, turning his face towards Dean's throat. "You wanted to have sex with me?" he asked quietly.

 

Dean started getting into a good rhythm, shakily exhaling against the side of his face. “I woulda preferred we had sex ‘cause you wanted it, not ‘cause I’m the closest dick in the vicinity...” Dean gasped as a wave of pleasure coursed through him, slamming his eyes shut as he did. “But yeah,” he breathed out, “I’ve thought about this for a while.”

 

"Dean," Cas gasped out before he pressed his lips against Dean’s cheek. "I want you... I'm glad it's you. First time I'm with someone I... love."

 

The gasp that escaped, echoed in the bathroom and Dean halted his movement for a moment. He craned his neck to look Cas in the eye as much as he could. “You love me?”

 

"Yes," Cas breathed out, looking confused. "I thought you knew. I already told you... Please don't stop. Please."

 

Dean nodded and started fucking into Cas again. “You said you loved  _ all  _ of us...” a moan was ripped from him when Cas clenched against his cock. “How was I supposed to know?”

 

"I'm sorry... I thought you... Uh, Dean, please take me harder."

 

Dean growled and gently pushed Cas to his hands, snapping his hips forward as he started fucking into him like some sort of animal. “You thought what?”

 

Cas moaned without holding back, making the most beautiful sounds. "I thought you understood what I had meant. That... I love you, Dean. I thought you just ignored it because... You don’t feel the same."

 

“Noth – nothing...” Dean moaned as he felt heat starting to pool in his groin. He was already so fucking close. “Nothing could be further from the truth.”

 

Cas gasped. "Dean oh, Dean... I'm... close. Please."

 

Dean reached around Cas’s hips and started pumping his cock in time with his thrusts. “Fuck, Cas. You feel so fucking good.”

 

Cas moaned, slamming his ass back against Dean. He suddenly gasped and Dean could feel him spilling over his hand, his ass clenching around him in vision-blurring pulses. “Dean, yes, um, please come in me.”

 

As if on some weird, sexual connecting cue, Dean groaned as he succumbed to his own orgasm, his fingers digging into the meat of Cas’s hips as he shuddered and finally stilled through the intense sensations. When his cock finally stopped twitching with his release, he gently pulled out of Cas and tapped his back. “Turn around,” he breathed out in a half command, half plea.

 

Cas was breathing heavily as he did as Dean requested, kneeling in front of him with parted lips and a dazed expression. “I… thank you,” he whispered.

 

Dean shook his head and cupped his face, drawing him closer. “Goddamnit, just kiss me already.”

 

Cas’s eyes went comically wide, seemingly frozen in place until he slowly leaned in, hesitating for just a moment before he pulled Dean into a kiss that finally made Dean understand why Meg had that thoroughly dazed expression on her face after Cas had kissed her back in the day. He was happy he was still more or less kneeling on the uncomfortable bathroom floor. Otherwise, his legs might have gone weak from that thorough and passionate kiss. A kiss that invaded his senses. Cas tasted like everything Dean loved and he swore the incredible tastes and sensations were almost making him drunk.

 

When Cas leaned back his voice sounded rough, “My temperature is dropping, but I fear this will only be temporary. We might have to repeat this multiple times over the next three days.”

 

Dean chuckled and gently caressed the side of Cas’s face with the pad of his thumb. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

 

Cas looked away for a moment before he murmured, “I would enjoy this a lot more if I could control this instead of my biology driving me crazy. But I'm grateful the circumstances led us here.” Cas leaned into Dean’s hand. “It’s going to get worse before it gets better. I hope you will still like me after this is over.”

 

“Pretty sure we established I more than like you, Cas.” Dean smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “Gotta ask though, what do you mean by worse?”

 

Cas looked down at himself, a deep frown on his face. “You won't recognize me when the heat reaches its peak. I'm running on instinct and I won't have any control. You’ll need to keep me here, maybe lock me up… Sam shouldn't come back in the next three days.”

 

“So, you’d basically fuck anything that moves?” Dean asked in an amused chuckle. 

 

Cas nodded slowly, looking embarrassed, a red tinge painting his cheeks. “Do you still have those Enochian handcuffs?”

 

Dean regarded him for a moment before he said, “You’re not kidding, are you?”

 

Cas shook his head, still not looking at him. “No, it’s not just that I would offer myself to any man. I could also be dangerous to others if I perceive them as a threat or competition for a mate. I don’t want to hurt anyone.“

 

“Okay. I’ll text Sammy and find the cuffs. Maybe we should get off of the bathroom floor.” Dean pulled his boxers up before he stood and grabbed his jeans. He fished his phone out of the pocket it was in and shot Sam a quick text:

 

_ Don’t come home until Saturday. I’ll explain later. It’s nothing bad. _

 

Cas was pulling his boxers on when Sam texted back:

 

_ Three days is unusually long for you to have a girl over. When‘s the wedding? _

 

Dean chuckled and showed the text to Cas. “Apparently, he knows me too well.”

 

Cas blushed again and Dean had no idea if it was just due to the heat or what, because he was pretty damn sure he had  _ never  _ seen the angel blush before. 

 

“I must confess, I'm still confused. I thought you were only attracted to women and I'm in a male body. I thought it was ludicrous to even think about having a chance with you.”

 

Dean shrugged as he shot another text to his brother:

 

_ You know what they say about June weddings. Shut up and just stay away. _

 

He looked at Cas as he pulled on his pants. “I prefer women, I’ve only been with women, but… I’m not straight, Cas.”

 

“I had no idea.” Cas tilted his head before he let out a soft gasp and looked down at himself. With a quick tug he removed his boxers again and Dean could see a wet trail running down his inner thigh. “Can we go to my room?”

 

“Shit, already?” Dean nodded, but if this was Cas’s refractory period, he was seriously going to have to contemplate whether or not he should get some viagra. He wasn’t twenty anymore.

 

Cas gave him a hesitant look. “I'm not sure. I just want to be safe and somewhere comfortable. It's your come in me that cools me down. And it's running out.”

 

When his dick twitched with interest, he reconsidered the viagra thought. Maybe he could handle whatever was going to go down over the next few days. “Uh, wow. Okay. Let’s go to your room.”

 

Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and  –  more or less  –  pulled him into his room, murmuring, “We need to find a method to keep me filled with your seed. Otherwise these three days will be exhausting for you. Maybe you can use your fingers to push it back inside?”

 

“Actually, I’ve got a better idea. But I’ll need to leave for about an hour.” Dean pulled him in for a kiss as they blindly walked towards the bed.

 

Cas whimpered and pulled him closer. “One hour is a long time. Make sure you tie me up good so I can't escape.” Dean could feel Cas’s hard erection against his thigh as he pressed closer for another kiss. “Would you fill me with your come again before you leave?” Cas gasped in his ear. “Please?”

 

Dean nodded as he started shimmying his pants off again. “Can we fuck face to face this time?”

 

“Of course.” Cas sat back on the bed and immediately spread his legs. He looked like the heat had him within its grasp again. “You can have me in any way you want. I'm yours to take.”

 

“Fuck, Cas,” he breathed out, “do you have any idea what you do to me?” Dean finally managed to get his pants and boxers off before crawling between Cas’s legs. When his fingers trailed up Cas’s thigh to his hole, the heat was even hotter than before. The smell of cherry pie inundated his senses and Dean couldn’t help but groan in appreciation.

 

Cas squirmed on the bed beneath him, writhing in lust as moans desperately escaped. “No… but you make me crazy. Your touch is so beautifully cool to my heated skin. It feels so… incredible. I need you so much, need you to fill me, deep and hard. Please, please, please.”

 

Dean didn’t need to be told twice. He lined himself up and sank inside, his eyes practically rolling to the back of his head as he was suddenly surrounded by pure, unadulterated need. Without pomp and circumstance, he started fucking into Cas with abandon. “Oh, fuck.”

 

The noises Cas made were better than the best porn he had ever seen. Cas wasn’t shy or holding back. Cas was beautiful, back arched and hands wrapped around Dean's arms as he moaned. His neck stretched and pressed into the pillow. Cas’s stomach was painted in precome, his skin and tattoo wet with it. It was an image Dean wanted burned into his brain for as long as he lived. 

 

“Dean, oh, yes, make me yours. Fill me, yes, uhhhh, Dean. Please. I need you, need you. Deep and I want your come. Everywhere inside me.”

 

“Fuck,” he groaned as he started snapping his hips a little faster, his forehead wet with perspiration as he lost himself to the heat, the tightness, the fucking sounds coming from Cas’s lips. In a swift and almost frantic move, Dean yanked Cas’s hips up, creating a delicious angle that completely encased his cock while hopefully hitting Cas’s prostate with every thrust.

 

Cas was losing it. Deep, growly cries that could probably be heard outside of the bunker accompanied the moment when he finally shot his come all over his stomach in a gasp, Dean’s name on his lips.

 

The clench and the sounds were enough to tip him over the edge. Dean came and collapsed against Cas, exhaling breathy pants into the crook of the angel’s neck. “Jesus, Cas.”

 

Cas hummed, rocking his hips gently against Dean’s. His voice was just above a whisper and sounded almost sleepy as he murmured, “Yeah… your come feels so good in me. Push it in deep, please.”

 

Dean didn’t think he could get in any deeper, but he shifted close enough to where they were completely flush against each other. “You have a filthy fucking mouth,” Dean murmured fondly into his ear.

 

Cas pressed his face against him, his lips moving lazily over Dean’s cheek and throat. “Blame my instincts,” he murmured, “they want you to put a child in me.”

 

Dean drew back and looked at him in amazement. “That, uh… that can’t happen, right?”

 

Cas shook his head. “Not as long as I'm in a male vessel. But my instincts don't care. In my true form I can produce descendants. The biological need is still there even though I now have a body, still making me want it. I like to pretend it could still happen.” Cas looked at him. “I hope me wishing for it isn't off-putting for you.”

 

Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Not even a little bit. I just wasn’t sure how we were going to explain you getting knocked up to Sammy.”

 

Cas whimpered and squirmed on the bed, his hands trailing over his own belly. “So if it were possible, you would fill me until I carried your child?”

 

Dean groaned and chuckled. “While I’m not entirely opposed to the idea, we should probably go on a real date before we discuss having kids.”

 

Cas leaned back, his lips trapped between his teeth before he smiled. “I would like to go on a date with you. But for now, I like the illusion.”

 

Cas rocked his hips against him and Dean groaned softly as he started to slip out of Cas. The angel looked worried for a moment. “Would you finger your come inside me again when you pull out?”

 

“Fuck,” Dean breathed out as he nodded. As his now-soft dick slipped out, Dean quickly replaced it with his first two digits, slowly fucking them into Cas.

 

He worked his come into Cas, fascinated with the way Cas moaned with closed eyes, moving his hips to meet his fingers as they were pushed inside. Dean would be lying if he said the idea didn’t satisfy some deep-rooted desire, secretly wishing  –  even for just a moment  – that it could actually happen. That he could work his come so deep inside of the angel it would catch.

 

“I feel almost like myself again,” Cas practically purred. “This is exactly what I need.”

 

Dean kind of wished he could get hard again in that moment. “You’re so fucking hot.”

 

Cas gave him a confused look. “My temperature is going down actually.”

 

Dean couldn’t hold in the laugh if he tried. “It’s the trench coat comment all over again.” He leaned down and kissed Cas as he crooked his fingers to tap Cas’s prostate. “Hot means sexy, dork.”

 

Cas gasped beautifully when his fingers touched his magic spot. He breathing came out a little heavier when Cas looked up at Dean. “You’re making me crazy… and I think you need a break. Do you really need to leave me?”

 

He smiled fondly down at Cas. “I’ll be quick, I’m just gonna hit an adult store. Maybe grab a couple of energy drinks.”

 

“I see.” Cas’s intonation told him that he didn’t get what he was saying, but apparently chose not to ask.

 

“I’m gonna go grab the cuffs. Do you need anything else?” Dean pressed another kiss to his lips and smiled.

 

Cas shook his head before he looked around his room. “Just be quick and make sure I can't escape. Maybe I should go to the dungeon? You could chain me to the floor.”

 

Dean shook his head. “Not happening. If I cuff you to the headboard, will you stay here?”

 

Cas shook his head. “I may destroy the headboard and leave. I can't promise you that I would stay. I'm sorry.”

 

“Shit,” Dean breathed out. He really didn’t want to lock Cas up in the dungeon… “Is coming with me completely out of the question?”

 

Cas’s eyes widened before he quickly nodded. “Yes, I shouldn’t be outside… I don’t trust myself right now. Locking me in the dungeon is the only logical solution.”

 

Dean sighed and nodded, holding his hand out for Cas to take. “Come on, then. Get dressed and I’ll…” He looked at Cas, chewing the inside of his cheek before he said, “I really don’t want to chain you in the dungeon.”

 

Cas tilted his head as he pulled on his boxer shorts and nothing else. “Would you rather I proposition you in front of people, begging you to fuck me, or even worse beg other men to do it?” Cas asked dryly. And he shouldn't be allowed to say, “fuck,” so casually.

 

“While I’m not entirely opposed to you begging me in public, fuck no you aren’t propositioning other guys.” Dean sighed and pulled Cas close, gently carding his hand through what could now officially be called sex hair. “Is there anywhere else in the bunker we can tie you up? Does it have to be the dungeon?”

 

“The last time you chained me to the floor in the library I broke free and I nearly killed someone. The dungeon has enough places where you can chain me to the floor or against the wall. It’s the most practical solution, why are you so opposed to the idea?”

 

Dean shrugged and sighed. “I guess it’s ‘cause I think you deserve better.”

 

“I feel safer there, Dean.” Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and squeezed it. “I'm not seeing being locked in the dungeon as something negative.”

 

“Okay, Cas. Well, let’s tie you up and I’ll try to get back here as quickly as possible.” Dean smiled and drew him in for a surprisingly tender kiss, considering the frantic need their connection had instilled in them.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Cas had counted the seconds in his head for Dean’s return, but the higher the number reached, the more frantic he became. He couldn’t pace because the chain didn’t give him much freedom and when the heat waves became worse, he knelt on the cold dungeon floor. He somehow managed to get out of his boxer shorts again, which only brought a minimal amount of relief from the uncomfortable heat he was burning up with. 

 

Hot fluids were running down his inner thighs as he rocked his hard erection against the cold stone tiles. He lifted his ass in the air then, imagining being taken and filled with a lot of come. He needed it. He wanted it in his mouth, running down his throat. He wanted it deep in his ass. He needed to be filled, but he just felt empty and hollow. 

 

He cried and yanked against his chains. The cuffs painfully cut into his wrists as he fought against them. He needed a cock. Or even better, multiple cocks that would never stop filling him.

 

Tears ran down his face as he yanked at the chain again, trying to pull the anchorage out of the stone tiles. He cried out in frustration when it didn’t work.

 

He needed his mate. Why did he leave him? Why wasn’t he here to fuck him and use him, like he needed to be used?

 

If he wasn’t here, he needed to get out. The heat was making him dizzy, but he tried to concentrate his grace on destroying the stone tiles that held his chain. 

 

He needed to get out to find someone who was willing to fill him. The handcuffs burned into his wrists, sucking all of the energy out of him when he tapped into his grace. He remembered faintly that the engraving bound his grace. 

 

“Fuck.” He writhed on the floor, dry humping the cold stone, hoping to get a little relief.

 

“Shit, babe,” Dean said as he heard footsteps approaching. He must have been in such a fog that he didn’t even hear the door open. Suddenly, warm hands were carefully unlocking the handcuffs. “Are you okay?”

 

Cas growled, but he couldn’t manage to speak. As soon as his hands were free he yanked open Dean’s jeans and pulled his pants down before he wrapped his lips around him to suck him hard. 

 

“Oh, fuck!” Dean gasped and he bucked his hips forward, his hand twisting into Cas’s hair.

 

Cas loved the way Dean was holding him. He pressed his hand against Dean’s ass to encourage him to fuck his mouth. He knew he wanted his come in his mouth, but he also knew he needed it deep inside of his ass. It was frustrating. Maybe Dean would allow him… 

 

Cas looked up. “Please come in my ass and allow me to lick you clean after. Please.”

 

“Sweet Jesus,” he groaned as he nodded. “How… how do you want me to fuck you?”

 

Cas immediately turned around on all fours, offering his ass to Dean as he reached back with one hand to spread his cheeks. He wanted to show his mate how wet he was, how ready he was to be filled. He whimpered when another heat wave rolled over him. “Dean, please take me.”

 

“Yeah, baby.” When Dean’s cock breached his hole, they let out harmonious groans of satisfaction. “How the fuck are you still so wet?”

 

“I waited so long for you. Needed to be ready for you. Needed to be perfect to get filled with a cock.” Cas panted heavily. “Perfect to quickly get filled with seed and be claimed.” Cas rocked his ass against him, meeting his pace. 

 

Dean’s fingers dug into the meat of his hips as he started fucking into Cas at a more frenetic, animalistic pace. “Keep saying dirty shit like that and I’m not gonna last.”

 

Cas didn’t want Dean to last. He needed his come over and over. Every last drop. “Yeah, please take me harder. Get your come deep in me. I need it so deep. So it stays… please.”

 

The growl that escaped his lover practically reverberated through him. Dean’s grip tightened and his pace increased in speed and intensity. “Fuck, Cas. I’m gonna fucking come.”

 

Cas imagined Dean telling him things he wouldn’t dare to dream and hope. That he was going to fill him up good, with so much come it would make him pregnant. There was a voice inside of him, reminding him that it wasn’t possible in his current body, but he ignored it because the thought brought him so much happiness and so close to the edge. It even brought him relief from the exhausting heat. “Yes, come in me, please. Push it in deep,” he pleaded desperately, on the brink of coming himself.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dean murmured in between gasps when suddenly his hips stilled and he could feel the way his lover’s cock pulsed with his release. 

 

Cas gasped as his orgasm hit and he clenched around Dean to milk every drop. With a deep hum he arched his back into a submissive posture, concentrating on the feeling of hot seed oozing its way deeper inside of his body. If he stayed in this position, the chances were high Dean wouldn't spill too much when he pulled out.

 

Dean let out a breathless chuckle. “Goddamn, Cas.”

 

Cas turned and tried to look over his shoulder. “Am I still allowed to lick the rest of your come from your cock?”

 

That was met with an emphatic nod as he braced his hand on Cas’s lower back and slowly pulled out. “C’mere,” he murmured.

 

Cas turned around without lowering his ass. When his face was hovering over Dean’s wet cock, he reached back with one hand to cover his hole, hoping it would prevent Dean’s come from running out. He licked over a big drop of white come on the head of Dean’s cock before he wrapped his lips around him and tenderly sucked the head into his mouth. His tongue started playing with the slit, hoping it would coax more salty deliciousness into his mouth.

 

Dean groaned appreciatively as his hand gently tugged Cas’s hair. “When you’re done, got a surprise for you.”

 

Cas hummed around Dean’s cock, starting to lick around the head and over every inch, cleaning every last drop of come. He wondered what Dean’s surprise would be. Dean was so good to him. Fucked him so good and put so much come in him. He tried not to think about it because he felt more wetness start to pool against the hand covering his hole.

 

When Dean’s cock was clean he looked up at him. “I'm done. I can't wait for the moment you fill my mouth with the whole load.”

 

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean murmured in a chuckle. He pulled up his pants that had barely been pulled down in the first place, and rebuttoned them. Dean leaned over and grabbed a black plastic bag. He pulled out a strangely shaped object in a hard plastic casing and a bottle of something. “This,” he said as he held up the strange object, “is a buttplug. It’ll keep the come in you.”

 

Cas’s eyes widened as he felt another heat wave roll over him. He groaned, feeling his cheeks turn red with the warmth accumulating there. “Yes, please.”

 

Dean nodded and opened the package. He pumped the contents of the bottle on the plug and then wiped it off with the hem of his shirt. At Cas’s bemused look, Dean smiled and said, “It’s a sex toy cleaner. Alright. Turn around and I’ll slide it in.”

 

Cas didn’t need to be told twice as he carefully turned around and presented his hole to Dean, holding it high with spread legs so Dean would have easy access. 

 

When the object breached him, Dean let out a shaky exhale. “That… that should do it.”

 

Cas moaned and wiggled his ass. He felt nicely full, almost completely normal again. Dean’s come would stay in him and his instinctual longing for Dean’s seed to catch was sated for the moment. It was an incredible relief.

 

He slowly sat up on his knees and pulled Dean into his arms. “Thank you so much. This feels incredible.”

 

His gaze fell on the plastic bag. “Is that what you went out for?”

 

Dean smiled and nodded. “Yeah, got you a few things to help you when I’m sleeping.”

 

Cas tilted his head, feeling curious. “What is it?”

 

“I got you a vibrator, a dildo, and a couple of other fun things. So if your heat hits and I’m not awake, or I’m exhausted, I’m hoping this will help?” Dean said as he pulled open the bag to show him the contents.

 

Cas’s breathing hitched when his gaze wandered over the colorful toys. He felt slightly overwhelmed. “How do I use them?”

 

Dean grinned. “I’ll show you.”

 

“That’s very nice and considerate of you.” Cas smiled back before he slowly stood up, feeling weak in his knees. He groaned when the plug rubbed against his insides. “Take me to bed?” he asked breathlessly.

 

Dean waggled his eyebrows and in one swift move, lifted Cas into his arms bridal style. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

Cas leaned into him and pressed his lips against his throat. He felt tired, sated and comfortable, warm and safe. Dean was taking good care of him. “Thank you for helping me through this,” he murmured tiredly.

 

“You know I’d do anything for you,” Dean said with a fondness in his tone that warmed him further. As he carried him back to the bedrooms, Dean asked, “Does it hurt? Your heat?”

 

Cas nodded slowly. “Only when I'm alone and not cared for… You take such good care of me, Dean.”

 

Dean pressed a kiss to his cheek and gently dropped him to the ground when they reached his room. “I’m sorry I left you, but hopefully with all this stuff it won’t get any worse.”

 

Cas climbed on his bed and under the covers. “But you’ll stay with me now, right? You won't leave me again?”

 

“Nope. I’m yours as long as you want me.” Dean pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the chair before he toed his shoes off and started unbuckling his pants. 

 

Cas watched him undress, licking over his suddenly too dry lips. Dean was beautiful. “I want to taste every inch of your skin, Dean.”

 

Dean chuckled as he pulled down his pants and underwear before crawling into the bed. “Well, I might not taste as good since I’ve gotten pretty sweaty today with all our extra curricular activities.”

 

Cas pulled Dean closer and pressed his face into the hollow of Dean's throat, licking and kissing the skin as he hummed. “You’re perfect in every way.”

 

“You’re high,” Dean said in a murmured groan.

 

Cas chuckled lowly, his lips trailing down to Dean’s chest before he used his tongue to play with Dean’s right nipple. 

 

Dean carded his hand through Cas’s hair as he hummed in contentment. “You’re kind of amazing, you know that?”

 

Cas looked up at him with a soft smile. He still couldn’t believe Dean liked him this way. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this happy before.”

 

“Me neither,” Dean murmured as he leaned in for a kiss.

 

Cas lost himself in the feeling of Dean’s lips against his own, the taste of his tongue sliding over his. When he leaned back, he smiled softly. “I still can't believe it. Since when do you like me this way?”

 

Dean chuckled. “It’s been a minute,” he said with a smile. “A hot minute.”

 

Cas tilted his head. “That means you’ve liked me for a while now.”

 

“Yeah, uh…” Dean ducked his gaze, looking away as he finished, “The night before we trapped Raphael, actually.”

 

Cas leaned back, the surprise taking his breath away. “Eight years… I had no idea.”

 

He sat back on his knees and slid his hand tenderly over Dean’s body. “I always thought you saw me as a brother.”

 

Dean shrugged and smiled. “It’s what you do when you catch feelings, but are too fucking scared to do anything about it.”

 

“And now?” Cas asked carefully. “When these three days are over… will you still want me?”

 

“Eight years, Cas.  _ Eight.”  _

 

“That’s not what I was asking. I'm asking if you will still be afraid, or if you’ll want to try to be with me?”

 

Dean rolled to his side and fixed him with a soft expression, lips quirked in a half smile. “Cas, are you asking me to date you?”

 

It was strange that he had never felt afraid when he laid siege to Hell, but now, asking Dean to change his relationship with him, left him more afraid than ever. He couldn’t even look at him when he nodded softly. “I'm not sure I can go back to just being your friend now that I know what being with you feels like.”

 

Dean gently cupped his cheek and leaned forward, giving him a pointed look. “Trust me, now that we’ve crossed that damn line, the way I see things, it should be all or nothing. I’d like to see what all looks like for once.”

 

Cas couldn’t help but smile brightly at that. "I want that too. Very much."

 

Dean returned the smile, leaning forward for a quick peck on the lips before drawing back again. “So, uh... Can I ask you something?”

 

"Of course." Cas leaned in for another kiss. "Anything."

 

There was a beat of silence as Dean toyed with a spare thread on the comforter, his focus temporarily diverted. “So, you said in Heaven you mated to make descendants... does that mean you’ve got kids? Like how does that all work?”

 

Cas swallowed and looked away. "I can’t remember. I'm very sure I have descendants. They remove all the seraph's memory, so we treat every angel as a brother."

 

Dean shook his head. “That’s fucked up, Cas.”

 

Cas nodded before he sighed deeply. "I'm not the only one this happened to. It's every seraph's duty."

 

“Still, though. That’s a helluva mindfuck.” Dean gently cupped his cheek and gave him a reassuring smile. “If you want me to stop talking about it, just tell me to shut up.”

 

Cas shook his head. "I just wish they would have taken my memory of Raphael's participation. I'm sure he wanted me to remember." Cas leaned in to lie on Dean’s chest. "I'm happy I'm with you now."

 

Dean carded his hand through Cas’s hair and murmured, “Same.”

 

Cas kissed Dean’s throat. "I hate that I lose control when I'm like this. At least the heat doesn't happen very often."

 

He could feel the reverberations of Dean’s chuckle through his lips. “Actually, I think it’s kinda hot.”

 

Cas braced himself on his elbows to look at Dean and quirked his brow. "You like me like this?" He licked over his lower lip, trying to look seductive. "When I'm crazy with want and for your... cock and come."

 

Dean groaned and nodded. “Goddamn, Cas.”

 

Cas felt the heat rising again, his erection growing hard as he pressed it against Dean's hip. "Do you want to show me how to use those toys you bought?"

 

“Yeah,” he said breathlessly. “Let me grab the bag.” He carefully leaned over the side of the bed, coming back up with a successful grunt. “Lay back against the headboard.”

 

Cas leaned against the headboard and spread his legs, his breathing labored due to the excitement he was feeling. He bit his lower lip, his fingers playing with the plug. "Do you want me to pull it out?"

 

Dean nodded. “You can play with it a little while I clean these. Twist it a little, push it in and out.”

 

Cas gasped as he started playing with the plug, exactly like Dean had told him to. He leaned against the headboard, trying to relax and just enjoy the feeling, letting his thoughts wander to the things Dean would do to him. He moaned as he watched Dean preparing the toys for him. "Dean... Please."

 

“I got you, baby,” he murmured as he moved a little closer, clean toy in hand.

 

Cas stopped playing with the plug in favor of running his hands over Dean’s chest and arms before he spread his legs further. “Is this good? Do you want me like this?” he groaned out, breathing quicker now.

 

Dean nodded and murmured, “Yeah, that’s perfect.” He settled himself along Cas’s side as he trailed his free hand down Cas’s torso. When Dean reached his cock, he gently started stroking Cas as he captured his lips in a kiss.

 

Cas moaned into the kiss, leaning into Dean to get closer before he wrapped his hand around his arm to hold on to him. “Dean. Feels so good.”

 

“Take out the plug, let me make it even better,” he growled as he shifted and slid in between Cas’s legs, now sitting back on his heels. 

 

Cas could feel his heartbeat speeding up from Dean’s words and a growl that almost sounded possessive. He couldn't stop watching Dean’s face as he slowly slid out the plug, feeling how wet he was around his hole.

 

Dean licked his lips as he slid his hand between Cas’s legs, gently slipping a finger in, circling his rim with a gentle, teasing motion. “Fuck, this is weirdly hot.”

 

Cas tilted his head. “The heat is coming back slowly. It's not as bad as before, probably because your come is still mostly in me.”

 

“What is this, anyway?” Dean asked as he withdrew a now-slicked finger, glistening from his wetness. He grabbed a pink silicone device and wiped off his finger along its shaft. When he slowly started circling his fist, Dean tongued the corner of his mouth as he kept his gaze hyper focused on Cas’s lips.

 

“I don’t know the name. It's my first heat in a human body. I just know it's there to make mating easier,” Cas explained slowly, feeling distracted by the way Dean was looking at him. “What do you want to do with me?”

 

“Everything,” he breathed out in awe as he lowered his hands. Dean used one hand to part Cas’s cheeks as the other guided the toy to his hole. “What do you want me to do?”

 

“Teach me. Show me how you’ll use this on me, so I can fuck myself senseless and not bother you when you need to sleep,” Cas practically whined as he started panting and rocking his hips in the direction of the toy. He felt empty. The need to be filled took over again.

 

“Fuck,” Dean groaned as he gently started circling his rim, and finally pushed the toy inside. There was a button sound clicking before the toy came to life, vibrations coursing through his overly sensitive hole. 

 

Cas groaned, his fingers tightened around Dean’s arm. “Oh, Dean… this feels good.”

 

When the toy was angled and hit his magic spot, Cas couldn’t hold back as he started moaning and panting. Dean started fucking the toy into him a little faster. “Yeah, so when you finally exhaust me, you can use a toy like this,” he breathed out, his voice sounded almost as gravelly as his own.

 

Cas couldn’t help but touch himself with his free hand, gasping with parted lips when the heat and lust grew stronger. “Dean oh, yes, please… harder… uh.”

 

“You want the toy harder, or do you want me?” Dean asked in a breathy pant. When Cas leaned up to look at him, Dean was stroking his own cock with his free hand, never faltering on the way he fucked the toy into him.

 

Cas had no idea how what to choose. He wanted both. He let out a frustrated sound before he licked over his lips. “Toy harder… want you in my mouth, please.”

 

Dean groaned as he nodded. “Alright, let’s, uh… let’s change positions. Get on your side.”

 

Cas laid down on his side when Dean slid in front of his head so he could swallow down his lovely erection. He eagerly licked the precum from the head and swallowed around it as he tried to get Dean as deep as possible. This was perfection. Being filled in every hole. This was what he needed.

 

He wasn’t anticipating the combined pleasure of Dean’s mouth on his cock while he fucked the toy into him ever harder. Dean’s head bobbed in time with the thrusts of his wrist, a hot and talented tongue putting Cas’s senses into overdrive.

 

He was already feeling close from the toy and Dean’s hot length against his tongue, but feeling Dean’s lips around him... He made a strangled noise before he leaned back from Dean’s cock and gasped a warning, “Dean… ‘M close.”

 

Dean started swallowing around him as he pumped the toy into him a little faster, a sharper angle against his spot that whited out his vision. Dean started bucking into his mouth a little urgently.

 

Cas couldn’t wait to feel Dean’s come in his mouth as he swallowed him down, his tongue pressing against the shaft. He hummed and moaned around it, riding the last waves of his own orgasm with the thought that he had just come in Dean’s mouth. A thought that made him crazy. 

 

Dean released his softening erection in a cry of pleasure as his hips shuddered with the pulse of his own orgasm. 

 

It felt like nothing he had imagined when suddenly his mouth was filled with hot and bitter come. He moaned as his instincts took over, and he greedily licked and swallowed every drop. He could have done this for hours. Why did this have to be over so fast? He felt addicted to Dean’s come.

 

He chuckled as he sucked the last drop into his mouth before he let go of Dean. “I'm addicted to your come.” Because Dean had to know.

 

“Damn, baby,” he breathed out in a laugh. “I think I’m addicted to your filthy mouth.”

 

Cas smiled at Dean, the toy was still inside making him hum his question, “You like it when I tell you those things?”

 

Dean nodded. “Hell yeah,” he murmured as he turned off the toy and slowly started pulling it out. In less than half a minute, his emptiness was replaced with the buttplug.

 

Cas closed his eyes for a moment, a sated smile planted firmly on his lips. “I like how filled this makes me feel. I think I will be good for a while if you want to sleep.”

 

“Yeah, I haven’t had a fuck-a-thon like this since my early twenties,” Dean murmured through a tired sounding chuckle.

 

Cas chuckled, kissing his cheek. “Sleep. I’ll play with this other stuff in the meantime.” He held up a huge cock-shaped toy and raised an eyebrow. “I’ll try to be quiet when I use this.”

 

Dean grinned a little dopily at him. “Don’t be quiet. Can’t think of anything better I could wake up to.”

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Realistic sex dreams were the fucking best. The kind where you know you’re going to wake up to a sticky mess. What was new though, was the star of said sex dream. Normally, when Dean had vivid sex dreams, the one part that always stayed blurry was the face of his partner. Maybe it was because Dean finally knew what it was like, but this dream was starring Cas.

 

They were on a hunt, or something, Cas got hit with his heat and threw Dean against the dirt-covered ground of the forest they were stumbling through. Before he could even ask, Cas was naked and sinking down on Dean’s rock hard dick. It felt so fucking real. Dean groaned as he bucked up into that amazing tightness, a natural slickness making it hotter than it had any right to be.

 

When he pressed his fingers into a grip on insanely sexy hip bones, Dean let out a gasp as his eyes fluttered open. It felt real because it  _ was.  _ Well, the sex part anyway. As his vision came into focus, Dean was instantly mesmerized by the sight of Cas arched back with his hands braced on Dean’s legs, riding him like it was his goddamn destiny.

 

“Oh, fuck, Cas,” Dean gasped out as he slammed up into that heat. 

 

That’s when he noticed all of the toys he had bought were lying next to him, drenched in Cas’s slick. Maybe they weren't cutting it anymore. 

 

Cas was moaning beautifully, head thrown back in pleasure. “Dean, yes. Yes. I need…  need…”

 

“Ride me, baby,” Dean growled as his grip tightened on Cas’s hips. 

 

His cries of pleasure were so loud they almost echoed as he quickened his pace and rode Dean with abandon. “Yes, so deep, Dean. Make me yours, please. Need you.” Cas’s words were barely recognizable in between his gasps and grunts. At one point, it sounded like a very desperate cry and the words, “Breed me.”

 

Dean practically growled the word, “Fuck,” as he held on to Cas’s hips and planted his feet firmly on the mattress to start fucking into him. Faster, harder, he was probably going to leave bruises where his fingers were digging into the meat of Cas’s hips.

 

Not that Cas seemed to mind. Dean didn’t think he had ever heard Cas sound so desperate before. “Yes, yes, Dean, oh, please. Need your seed in me please. Tell me… please. Tell me, you want…”

 

“That I want to fuck a baby in you?” Dean groaned out as he bit his bottom lip, the pleasure coil slowly starting to unravel. 

 

“Yes,” Cas cried out, “please… please, so close.”

 

Dean tried to harness his focus on keeping his voice steady as he breathed out, “That what you want, baby? You want me to tell you how badly I need to fill you with my seed, so much of it you get knocked up even though that’s not physically possible?”

 

Cas nodded quickly, loud moans stuttering his pleas, “Yes, Dean please, I need to hear it. Please just for me, pretend, uh, it would work. Tell me…” He was begging now, his voice raw with his cries of pleasure.

 

“If there’s enough of my come in you, I bet it would catch.” Dean slid a hand to his abdomen. “Your belly swelling as you carry our child.” 

 

Cas let out a beautiful, strangled noise as he came, clenching around Dean’s cock. “Yes, please, fill me. Fill me deep, breed me, need your seed. Please.”

 

Dean groaned as he succumbed to his own orgasm shortly after. He raked his nails down Cas’s sides to his hips again, stilling as he shuddered up into Cas, pumping him with his seed just how he begged for it. “Fuck, Cas.”

 

Cas gently rode him through the last waves of pleasure before he slid off and quickly pushed the plug inside. He slid into Dean's arms and rested his head on his shoulder, draping one of Dean’s hands to lay on Cas’s belly.

 

He panted against the crown of Cas’s head, pressing kiss after kiss as his breathing evened out. “Feel free to wake me up like that whenever you want.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Cas asked, sounding insecure. “I really tried to not wake you, but I couldn't… I needed your seed.” Cas pressed his face against Dean’s arm. “Thirty six hours left.”

 

Dean sighed contentedly and nodded. “Yeah, baby. Even after your heat is over.”

 

Cas kissed along his chest before he murmured, “I feel embarrassed… needing you to say those things even though I know it isn't possible… All the time I just want to kneel in front of you, want to be used… want to get filled so much it runs out of me.”

 

“Jesus, Cas,” he groaned, unsure if he was upset or relieved that he was too drained for another round so quickly. 

 

“‘M sorry,” Cas murmured against his chest. “It will stop soon. It would stop sooner if…” He didn’t finish the sentence. He just slid his fingertips over his belly with a wistful sigh.

 

“Don’t apologize. I’m just… it’s kind of like being in a permanent wet dream at the moment.” Dean chuckled and tilted his head up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

 

“You say that now.” Cas hummed, pressing his forehead against Dean’s body. He felt incredibly hot, too hot way too soon, considering the last time he had used the plug to keep Dean’s come inside had bought them more time.

 

Maybe he should’ve grabbed some viagra. “Cas, baby? You okay?”

 

Cas tried to brace himself on his elbows, his body was shivering. “I feel sick,” he replied sounding more surprised than sick.

 

“What’s wrong? What can I do?” Dean sat up, trying to calm down the panic that was setting in. 

 

Cas ran a hand through his own hair. “Maybe… could you help me to the shower?”

 

“Yeah, okay.” Dean got up from the bed, looping an arm around Cas’s shoulders as he helped him up. “What’s going on, Cas?”

 

“It's almost halfway through. It gets worse when I'm not…” Cas shook his head and groaned as he leaned into Dean, pressing his face against his throat. “By then.”

 

“You’re not making any sense,” Dean murmured worriedly as he guided him through the hallway to the bathroom.

 

Cas only hummed as a reply, leaning heavily against Dean as they finally reached the bathroom. Dean started the cold water of the shower and Cas leaned under the spray, his walk shaky as he braced himself against the wall with a deep sigh. The water flattened his hair and ran down his body and although it was cold, it turned into mist, like his body heat was so high it vaporized the water.

 

“Why didn’t it work this time?” Dean asked, unable to mask the concern in his tone.

 

Cas shook his head. “The aim of the heat is to make me pregnant. As long as it doesn't happen, the heat will get worse. But if I keep trying, it won't kill me.”

 

Dean shook his head in dismay. “Can we trick your body somehow?”

 

Cas leaned his forehead against the tiles with a groan. “That’s why I'm trying to pretend it will work. When we had sex earlier, my heat almost dropped down to nothing when you said those words. There is a mental component to the heat and I'm trying to pretend you are my mate and that you want this. That the reason you fuck me is to fill me with your seed...” Cas mumbled the last part, rocking his hips against the wall.

 

“What else can I do to help you, baby?” 

 

Cas shut down the water before he turned around and pulled Dean into a passionate kiss. “Pretend with me. Fuck me as often as possible and I can get through this.”

 

“Not pretending,” Dean growled as he slipped his hand between Cas’s legs and toyed with the plug. “It’s kind of a shame I can’t actually knock you up.” While that wasn’t entirely true, it wasn’t entirely false either. Dean didn’t want kids, especially considering the shitshow their lives were, but hearing Cas beg like that. It called to a weird instinctive part of him.

 

Cas moaned and tightened his grip around him. “Dean.” He nuzzled his face against Dean’s throat before he sank to his knees and kissed the head of his half hard cock, looking up at Dean with pleading eyes.

 

“Yeah, babe. Get me hard enough to fuck you pregnant.”

 

Cas’s breathing hitched as he leaned forward to wrap his sinful lips around Dean’s cock, licking and sucking softly before getting more determined and needy.

 

Dean groaned as he dusted Cas’s hair and slowly started fucking his mouth. “You’re fucking beautiful like this.”

 

Cas hummed around his cock and grabbed Dean’s ass, practically shoving Dean’s cock into his mouth. 

 

“Baby,” he breathed out, gently tugging him off. “You keep that up and there won’t be any come left for your ass.”

 

Cas’s eyes went almost comically wide with shock before he let go of him and turned around on all fours, presenting his ass to Dean. “Please,” he whispered. 

 

Although the offer was tempting, the hard floor wasn’t.

 

“Come on.” Dean chuckled as he bent down to lift Cas into his arms. “Let’s go somewhere more comfortable.”

 

Cas was so pliant under his touch, he almost melted against him like this was how it was supposed to be. Like he was made for Dean. He smelled incredible, like cherry pie and something so distinctively Cas.

 

When they were back in bed, Cas spread his legs and removed the plug, wetness running out of him. He looked up at Dean, a red hue tinged his cheeks, his lips parted as he said, “I want you, Dean. My mate. Please breed me.”

 

Without missing a beat, Dean slipped between his legs and lined himself up. “This what you need?” He teased Cas’s hole with the head of his dick as he quickly pumped himself to full hardness again.

 

Cas made the most beautiful, needy noises as he writhed in front of him. “Yes, please. I need you. Deep and, uh… Can I just keep your cock in me for the next two days?”

 

Dean chuckled before he pressed inside, his laugh being broken by a groan as suddenly he was surrounded by the heat and tightness of his lover. “We sure as hell can try.”

 

Cas wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. “Maybe we can try slow this time? Prolonging it might help to trick the heat… and your hand on my belly helps,” Cas added, almost shyly.

 

“Okay,” he murmured as he set a slow and thorough pace. Dean sighed in contentment as he braced his left hand on Cas’s stomach. “Would be cool, if it could happen.”

 

The reaction to Dean’s words were immediate. Cas moaned and precome dripped from his cock trapped between them. Seemed like Cas hadn’t been kidding about the psychological component to the heat. “It’s so unfair. I want this to happen so much. My body already changed in the heat, producing the wetness for you… uh, why can't that work too?”

 

“You entirely sure it couldn’t? I mean…” Dean’s words hitched with his breath as he started undulating his hips in a circular motion, creating the most intense friction. “Who’s to say you couldn’t. Maybe if we try hard enough.”

 

Cas was breathing harder as he gave Dean a long look. “Would you really want that?”

 

“I’m liking the idea more and more,” he groaned as he started rubbing Cas’s belly. “The thought of seeing you get cute and chubby…”

 

Cas rocked his hips against him in apparent need. “Then fuck me like you mean it. Fuck me with the intent to get me pregnant. Please.”

 

“Thought you wanted to go slow?” He growled as he snapped his hips a little harder, a lot faster.

 

Cas moaned before he shook his head and stopped Dean’s movement, looking at him with wide eyes. “Maybe it really is about will and consent. Like possession. I can't possess you against your will. Maybe you need to want it…” Cas shook his head, his eyes glazed over. “Or maybe I'm just grasping at straws.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Dean said, brow furrowed as he stilled his thrusts. “What’s going on?”

 

Cas’s eyes were glazed over, almost teary as he rubbed his hand over them. He shook his head. “Nothing… it’s probably nothing. Just wishful thinking. I thought that maybe there would be a way that it would work. If you really wanted it. If we both wanted it,” Cas explained breathlessly as he rocked his hips slowly in Dean’s direction.

 

Dean leaned in and captured his lips in a tender kiss. “Then why are you sad?”

 

“I feel like I'm going mad wishing for this so much. I'm afraid I can't stop hoping and it will break me because it's not a realistic thing to hope for,” Cas whispered against Dean’s lips before he returned the soft kiss.

 

“Hope ain’t a bad thing,” Dean murmured as he held Cas while slowly increasing his pace. “Stop focusing on reality and just accept that hope. At least until your heat is over.”

 

Cas nodded as he closed his eyes and hummed. “I love when you do this, those long and deep thrusts. You feel so perfect in me, make me feel complete.”

 

“I love the sounds you make,” Dean groaned as he kept up the pace, a slow, methodical thrust in and out. Almost all the way, before slamming in to the hilt, somehow getting even deeper.

 

Cas braced himself against the headboard, breathing hard and fast as he closed his eyes. “Oh, Dean…” He whimpered and winced for a moment and Dean could actually feel the spike of heat radiating from Cas.

 

Dean braced his hand on Cas’s stomach again. “Need me to fill you, baby?” he asked as he started fucking into Cas a little more frantically.

 

Again Cas reacted like his belly was the most sensitive erogenous zone on his body. He moaned and gasped, his hips bucking up against him to shove him deeper, and Dean could feel more wetness against his hand from Cas’s cock. “Yes, Dean. Please, please, please,” Cas begged brokenly as he looked at him. “I need every drop, deep in me.”

 

“You’ll get it. I’m close, baby. So fucking close,” Dean moaned as his thrusts grew a little more erratic. 

 

Cas gave him a desperate look, more heat radiating off of him. “Please, Dean, please. Tell me, uhhhnnn, need to hear it.”

 

Dean moaned and murmured, “I’m gonna fill you so fuckin’ good. With so much come, you’ll be knocked up by the end of the day.”

 

Cas cried out and came, his ass clenching around Dean as a litany of yes’s and Dean’s name fell from Cas’s lips like a desperate prayer.

 

It was all it took as Dean felt the heat in his groin reach its peak and he shuddered as he filled his lover with his seed. Dean collapsed bonelessly on top of Cas, peppering his face with kisses as he tried to catch his breath. “Damn, baby.”

 

Cas gave him a soft, tired smile, his temperature almost feeling normal again. He grabbed Dean’s hand again to lay it over his belly, closing his eyes for a long moment before he looked at Dean. “That felt really amazing.”

 

“Yeah, I’m kinda surprised how much I like the idea of knocking you up.” Dean chuckled and pressed another kiss to his lips.

 

Cas bit his lower lip hesitantly before he asked, “Did you think about it, wishing for it when you came?”

 

Dean nodded. “I did. Not just for your benefit either.”

 

Cas gave him a bright smile and pulled him into a tender kiss before he let his head fall back against the pillow. “I somehow feel tired.”

 

Dean laughed. “I bet. We’ve kind of been fucking nonstop.”

 

Cas chuckled tiredly before he looked down. “Would you push the plug in again? I think I’ll try to sleep then.”

 

“Yeah,” Dean murmured as he slowly pulled out and quickly replaced his cock with the plug. “Do you need anything else?”

 

Cas turned to his side and hummed, “Just you, close. Your hand on my belly to keep it warm.”

 

Dean crawled up behind Cas, pulling him close as he laid his hand on Cas’s stomach. As his own sleepiness began to take over, Dean was barely lucid as he mumbled, “Love you.”

 

**.… :::: :::: ….**

 

When he regained consciousness again, he didn’t feel any urgency or heat. His temperature was normal and he wasn’t feeling like he was losing his mind with the need to procreate. Every sign told him that it was over, but it couldn't be. It was too early. He hadn't slept for a day and a half day, had he?

 

Cas braced himself on his elbows to look up at Dean’s sleeping form. He hadn’t seen Dean looking this relaxed and content in… ever. He looked younger almost, without any worry lines, a faint smile on his lips.

 

His heart was warm with love as he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. When Dean’s eyes fluttered open, Cas smiled. “Good morning, Dean.”

 

“Mornin’, sunshine,” he murmured in a sleep logged croak. “You’re lookin’ better.”

 

"I feel a lot better... Almost like my heat is over," Cas replied softly before he peppered Dean’s chest with kisses.

 

Dean furrowed his brow. "Thought we were only halfway there?"

 

"Yes, it's strange. I should be worse, not better. How long did we sleep?" Cas asked with a head tilt.

 

While blinking owlishly, Dean leaned over the side of the bed and pulled his cell phone out of his jeans. When he resettled in the bed, he showed Cas the phone display. “About six hours?”

 

"It's uncommon, but what was this about a gifted horse?" Cas didn’t care why his heat seemed to be over. He fingered his hole and pulled the plug out of himself. "I'm not even wet anymore."

 

Dean chuckled and shook his head. “It’s don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.” He sat up a little more and tilted his head as he looked at Cas. “You don’t think…”

 

Cas frowned and tilted his head. "What?"

 

“You said the only thing that would end your heat would be if you got knocked up.”

 

Cas looked down at himself before he faced Dean again. For a moment he didn’t know what to say before he shook his head. "Yes... In my true form... I still don't really believe it would work in a male human vessel." He liked to believe it would work in a heat-induced haze, but in reality he had never heard of a case where a human could impregnate an angel. If it was the other way around and the receiving human was a woman, it could happen. But with their constellation, it was impossible.

 

Dean shrugged in acquiescence. “Well, yeah, but… I mean… You were kinda gone, man. Bad gone. And now you’re perfectly fine?”

 

Cas shrugged. "Maybe our last time was very effective and this is just the calm before the storm?"

 

“Alright,” Dean murmured as he settled back into the bed, giving him a contented smile. “I’m just glad you’re feeling better.”

 

Cas rubbed the back of his neck, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry that I was begging you for something so... This thing between us is still so new and I'm not happy you’ve already seen me with such a lack of control."

 

Dean shook his head and waved Cas to come closer. “Hey, I like needy you. Makes me feel like DiCaprio in Titanic, minus the dying.” He winked at him as he opened his arms in invitation for Cas to crawl into them.

 

Cas felt his face grow warmer as he made himself comfortable in Dean’s arms. "Do you, hmm? So for future reference, when I want to have sex with you, I just need to beg you to fill me?"

 

That was met with an ardent groan as Dean pressed his face into the crook of Cas’s neck. “Baby, I think we found my one true weakness.”

 

Cas chuckled and carded his fingers through Dean's hair. "Your secret is safe with me." When Dean’s fingers slid over his belly, he felt sparks coursing through his body and he groaned. "Maybe you should use this time to eat something. It might not be over yet."

 

“If you love me, you’ll make me a sandwich,” he murmured tiredly before pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s forehead before he slid from the bed and pulled on his boxer shorts. "I’ll even make you coffee."

 

Dean moaned in appreciation. “You’re the one.”

 

Cas left his room and walked to the kitchen, starting to prepare coffee and a sandwich for Dean. When he added lettuce in between the sandwich bread, he suddenly felt wetness running down his leg.

 

He looked down with a frown, recognizing the wetness as Dean’s come and his slickness. So much for his hope that the heat was over. He bit his lower lip as the heat wave followed immediately. Cas groaned and grabbed the counter. He suddenly felt dizzy, everything was spinning, and the heat burned through him like a wildfire. He hadn’t been in so much pain since he had regained his shredded grace.

 

His head felt like it was splitting when he heard the voices of other angels.  _ Why am I not in Heaven?  _ He cried out in pain as he climbed his way upstairs and outside the front door, falling to his knees as he looked up at the sky, begging to be heard. Why was no one coming for him?

 

_ Cas? Baby? Where are you? _

 

He heard Dean frantically pray.

 

Cas pressed his eyes closed, trying to concentrate on Dean’s voice, but he couldn’t pinpoint it. There were so many voices and he was so hot, so hot… Burning up.

 

"Cas?" Another voice sounding worried called out to him, close by. Suddenly cool, strong hands were on his shoulder.

 

Cas looked up. "Dean?"

 

"No, it's me, Sam. What happened? Why are in your boxers outside?"

 

Cas groaned, murmuring and begging as he reached out to Sam, "Please, I need..."

 

“What do you need, buddy? How can I help?”

 

Cas tried to claw his boxer shorts off. "Please, fuck me. I need... You in me."

 

Sam’s eyes widened in shock and he furrowed his brow in concern. “What? Cas? What’s happening?”

 

Cas felt like he was going to be sick. "Please. Heat... Too much." Trying to speak resulted in a coughing fit. When he pulled his hand away, there was blood on it.

 

“Jesus, Cas! Come on, let’s get you inside,” Sam said as he looped his arm around Cas to help him up.

 

Cas pressed himself against Sam's body, his face into his shoulder. "Please..." He felt himself losing consciousness. Everything went black and when he woke up, he heard Sam yelling and he realized Sam was carrying him into the library.

 

Suddenly Dean was at his side, ushering Sam to bring him to his bedroom.

 

“Dean, what’s going on?” Sam asked as he laid Cas on the bed.

 

Dean was instantly at his side. “I’ll explain, but you need to leave us alone for a minute. You gotta trust me on that and I’ll explain.”

 

Sam nodded and immediately departed the room. Dean’s focus was on him as he yanked his pants off. “Baby, spread your legs.”

 

Cas groaned as he immediately spread his legs. "Please. Uh..."

 

Without hesitation Dean slipped between his legs and lined up his cock. He immediately slammed home. “I’m gonna fuck you fast so I come,” he said as he started jack hammering his cock into Cas’s soaked hole.

 

Cas tried to spread his legs even further apart so he could get Dean's come as deep as he could, bracing his palms against the headboard. Dean’s promise to come in him made the heat almost bearable. "Yes. Dean, please fill me deep. Need your come, please."

 

Dean braced his arms under Cas’s knees and somehow managed to pound him even harder and faster, pleasured grunts escaping with each movement. “Fuck, baby, I’m gonna fill you so fucking good.”

 

It felt incredible. With every thrust Dean was fucking the heat out of him, now he only needed his seed. "Need it so much. Please, give it to me."

 

Dean fucked him through his heat, letting out a cry that sounded like his name when he finally succumbed to his orgasm, still fucking Cas through the waves of pleasure.

 

Cas came when he felt Dean’s come coat his insides. He moaned through the pleasure, the rest of the heat slowly subsiding when Dean massaged his come deeper into him with each slow thrust. "Dean... Thank you so much... I thought I was going to die."

 

Dean let out a breathless chuckle. “Are you doing better?”

 

Cas nodded and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. "Now that I'm with you. I should stay within reach as long as my heat is going strong." Something scratched at the edge of mind, forcing him to remember. "Did Sam come back?"

 

Dean nodded. “Good idea. And yeah, I think you scared the hell out of him, but that’s what he gets for not listening to me.” Dean chuckled again and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

 

Cas’s breathing hitched as he leaned forward to deepen the kiss before he looked at Dean. "I'm sorry. Did I say something inappropriate?"

 

Dean shrugged. “No idea. I saw him carry you in and kicked him out to take care of you.”

 

_ Oh, shit _ . He had probably propositioned Sam. He would need to apologize to him for a month. Cas scrubbed his hand over his face. “This is so embarrassing.”

 

Dean nudged Cas’s hand away with his face and kissed him. “I’ll go explain things to him.”

 

"I'll go with you. I need to apologize to him." Cas gave him a sheepish smile. "Probably for a month."

 

Dean chuckled. “Hey, as far as I’m concerned, he should feel touched  –  honored even  –  if you offered yourself to him.”

 

“Not sure he’ll see it that way, but thank you, Dean.” Cas put on his underwear and pants, shivering at the uncomfortable feeling of clothes against his skin. 

 

Before he could react, Dean crowded him against the door and growled in his ear, “I’m just glad I didn’t have to deck him for touching what’s  _ mine.” _

 

Cas moaned and automatically rocked his ass against Dean. “Dean… Damnit…” He could feel his underwear getting wet, making the clothes even more uncomfortable. “You made me wet again. Hope you’re happy now,” he growled.

 

Dean chuckled and waggled his eyebrows. “Ecstatic.”

 

Cas glared at him without any real heat before he pulled on one of Dean's t-shirts. They smelled nice and felt so much better on his skin.

 

“Come on, we’ll break it to Sammy, grab me a sandwich, and then I’ll come back here and use that big dildo on you until I get hard again.”

 

His boxer shorts were drenched and he pressed his lips in a thin line before he pulled Dean after him and quickly into the kitchen. Sam looked up, his expression completely surprised and worried.

 

One one hand, Cas wanted to apologize and take his time to explain the situation, but on the other hand, there was Dean's offer with the dildo.

 

"Hello, Sam. I apologize deeply for my inappropriate behavior. I was out of my mind. I'm suffering from something called, ‘the heat.’ and it will be over tomorrow. Dean is helping me through it. And..." Cas gave Dean a pointed look. "Would you please hurry with your food?"

 

Dean barked out a laugh and shook his head. “I’m on a time crunch, but if he begged you to fuck him, he didn’t mean it. And, uh… anyway, I’ve got dibs.”

 

Sam just stared at them in shock before he stammered, "What? I… was only away for like two days. What? Just… what?!"

 

Cas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “Usually I would take my time to explain this, but don’t expect anything before tomorrow.” He looked at Dean again before he whined, “Dean… hurry up.”

 

Dean chuckled and shrugged helplessly at his brother. “Duty calls. But, since you’re a dumbass who refused to listen to me about not coming home yet, you should go pick me up a six pack and a meat lover’s pizza.”

 

Sam was still staring at them in evident shock. "So, you're like... together? A couple now? Wait a minute... Did you get hit by some witch’s spell when I was away, or did one of you touch a cursed object?"

 

"It's my heat," Cas explained impatiently. "It's angel biology, not a curse or a spell. And yes Dean and I are..." He couldn't help but smile as his voice turned softer when he finished with a satisfying, "A couple."

 

“And he needs my dick to feel better,” Dean added crudely, a smirk firmly in place.

 

Sam grimaced and cleared his throat. "I didn't need to know that. I’ll just go and get your food, and maybe get a motel room for the night..."

 

Cas didn't hear the rest because he was waving at Sam as he turned in the direction of his bedroom. He needed these clothes off of his body. They were making him crazy.

 

“You’re forgetting your boyfriend!” Dean called out in a chuckle.

 

"Not forgetting!" Cas called back as he opened the door to his room and started to undress. "Just motivating you to hurry up."

 

He could hear the way Dean’s laugh echoed in the hallway before he finally caught up. Dean closed the door behind him and grinned. “Pretty sure we scarred Sammy for life.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll get over it,” Cas replied dryly before he threw his shirt to the pile of clothes and knelt on the bed with a hungry look. “Dean…” He spread his legs to show Dean what he had done with his words. “Look what you did.”

 

“Fuck, babe, you’re soaked. I’m surprised you didn’t fuck me out there.” Dean drew closer and swiped his finger through the slick. “Shit, it might not take that long for little Dean to wake up.”

 

Cas hummed and leaned against the headboard. "I was close to jumping you on one of the tables. Why do you think I was in such a hurry? Dean..."

 

“Can I… Can I try something?” Dean asked as he stripped off his clothes and crawled onto the bed.

 

“Sure. You can do whatever you want with me,” Cas breathed out, feeling the heat in his body rise again.

 

Dean nodded and crawled between his legs, his breath hot and heavy against his wet skin as he parted his cheeks. “You always smell so good. I really want to taste you, Cas.”

 

Cas made a noise like he was dying when his heat washed over him. He had no idea how to form words any longer, so he just nodded quickly and spread his legs further so Dean could reach him. He was sure this was how he would die, because there was no way he would survive feeling Dean's clever tongue against his sensitive hole.

 

When the small muscle lapped at his soaking wet rim, Dean let out an indecent groan. “Holy fuck, you  _ taste _ like my favorite pie.”

 

Cas could only hum as he pressed his head into the pillow and tried not to explode from the pleasure he was feeling. His erection was throbbing and precome was dripping every time he felt Dean's tongue lick insistently at his hole.

 

When Dean’s tongue plunged inside, reaching as deep inside of him as he could, there were sinful reverberations from the way Dean groaned.

 

“Oh, fu–ck,” Cas gasped out before he whimpered. “Please, Dean. Need.”

 

He couldn’t refrain from the almost whine that escaped when Dean withdrew. Dean chuckled and wiped his chin with the back of his hand. He grabbed his now hard cock and lined himself up. “I know what you need, baby.”

 

Dean chuckled again at the eager, “Yes, yes, yes,” that fell from his lips. Under any other circumstance, he would have been embarrassed about his level of neediness, but in that moment, he couldn’t care less.

 

Dean pressed forward, leaning in for a kiss as he started a quick pace, groaning out the deeper he got. “Come on, lemme hear it.”

 

“Please, Dean, please. I need… need your cock… deep in me. Please, yes.” Cas gasped out through the onslaught of pleasure from the way Dean relentlessly struck his prostate.

 

“I love your filthy mouth,” Dean groaned as he started thrusting even faster. 

 

Cas thought he was losing his mind. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t talk, he just surrendered to the pleasure, moaning as Dean finally shoved him over the proverbial ledge, crying out the man’s name as he spilled his come between them.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dean chanted as his hips started to slam forward a little more erratically before they finally stilled and his lover came, filling him just as he promised.

 

It felt like a cool balm on his mind. It took forever for his breathing to calm down as he wrapped his hand around Dean and pulled him tight. “That was incredible,” he breathed out in a chuckle, feeling light as a feather, like he was floating on the bed.

 

Dean chuckled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I’m surprised there’s any come left in me.”

 

Cas chuckled again before he hummed. “By the way it feels, it still seems to be a lot.” He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of his heat ebbing away.

 

“You want me to grab the plug?” Dean asked as he started to pull out. 

 

Cas nodded tiredly, but contentedly. He probably sounded like a purring cat. “Yes, please.”

 

Dean carefully replaced his cock with the plug, before curling up next to him, pulling him in for a kiss. “Better?”

 

Cas lazily kissed back and hummed. “Yes, much better. Thank you.” He leaned into Dean and smiled. “I think after this, I actually want to sleep. For a week.”

 

“You sleep,” Dean said as he pressed a kiss to his nose. “I’m gonna see if Sammy made good on that pizza.”

 

Cas rolled himself onto Dean’s pillow and hummed again, pressing his nose against it as he drifted off to sleep. He smiled against the fabric. This was his room and his bed, but the pillow already smelled like Dean. 

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

It was the last day of the heat and Dean had been more than attentive to his needs. He was glad it was almost over, even though Dean liked him needy. He tried to assure him that he could have him needy anytime he wanted to now. Because they were a couple. He was Dean’s. As long as he wanted him.

 

“Mornin’, sunshine,” Dean murmured in a growl as he nuzzled his nose against Cas’s hair.

 

Cas woke up with a smile, stretching himself into the warmth that Dean provided. “I love when you call me that.”

 

“Morning?” Dean teased as he waggled his eyebrows.

 

Cas chuckled and pressed himself closer to the warmth. "Yeah, exactly. Why are you awake and in such a good mood?"

 

Dean grinned broadly. “I dunno. Waking up to a sexy angel in my bed… it just puts me in a good mood.”

 

"There is a sexy angel in your bed?" Cas asked playfully. "Where? I don't want to share you!"

 

“Dork,” Dean teased as he flicked his nose. “How are you feeling? You didn’t wake me up by riding my dick, so… better?”

 

Cas nodded with a smile. “Yes. I think the heat is fading away. I feel a lot more settled and calm. Thanks to you.”

 

Dean chuckled and carded his hand through his hair. “Maybe I should have business cards drawn up: Dean Winchester, Hunter, Pool Player, and Angel Heat Master.”

 

Cas squinted his eyes at him. “As long as I’m the  _ only  _ angel you help, I’m okay with that. Sadly though, my next heat will be in one million years.”

 

“Well, there goes me helping you then.” At that Dean’s expression grew sadder, a little less playful. “Shit. That’s… that’s gonna happen, isn’t it? You’re gonna be stuck here after I go.”

 

Cas looked away from Dean as he nodded. "Maybe I’ll find a way to get back in Heaven’s good graces. So I can return. A lot can happen in a million years."

 

Dean cupped the side of his face and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “As long as I get to see you again.”

 

"Dean, I would tear down the universe just to be with you. I'm sure nothing will keep me away from you. I'll find a way. But until then... we’ll just make sure you have a long and very happy life." He pulled him in for a soft kiss, wrapping his arms around him. "I'll make sure of that."

 

“Unless angel kisses can counteract years of bad habits, I’m doubting the long part. But it’ll definitely be a happy life.”

 

“I will do my best to prove angel kisses can prolong it then.” Cas winked. If he used his grace to clean Dean’s arteries from time to time, the hunter didn’t need to know.

 

Dean chuckled and leaned over him, using his index finger to trace the lines of Cas’s lips. “You make me stupid happy, you know that?”

 

Cas smiled at him and kissed his fingers. A smile that turned into a wide grin. “You make me stupidly happy, too.”

 

“You up for going into the kitchen with me?”

 

His heat had been unpredictable so far, so there was no way of knowing how he would feel in a few moments, but Cas knew as long as he was with Dean, everything would be okay. “Yes, I bet you're hungry, like a starved lion.”

 

Dean growled playfully and purred as he nudged his nose against Cas’s cheek. 

 

Cas loved their playfulness. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Dean, carding his fingers through his hair. “You’re the most attractive lion I have ever seen.”

 

“Bet you say that to all the lions,” Dean teased as he started peppering his cheek with kisses.

 

It tickled, Dean hadn't shaved in three days. He couldn't stop chuckling. "You are my only lion. The only lion I want."

 

“Good,” he growled and licked a swipe up the side of his face.

 

Cas tried to raise his hands to defend himself as he scrunched up his nose and laughed. “I can take a shower. You don’t have to lick me clean.”

 

Dean quickly straddled Cas’s hips and held his wrists above his head. “Do you not want me to lick you?”

 

Cas's breathing hitched and with just those words, and the way Dean was holding him down, he had made him hard again. Not to mention, he had started to leak wetness. He writhed under him with a groan as he breathed out. "I love when you lick me."

 

“That ain’t the only thing you love,” Dean purred as he undulated his hips against Cas, grinding his erection against his now heated skin. “Somebody seems to like being held down,” he sing-songed.

 

Cas gasped as he tried to rock his own erection against Dean, but Dean had him in a tight grip, pinning him against the bed. “Uh, yes. I love when I’m at your mercy. Please, Dean,” he begged.

 

“Please what? Come on, baby. Beg for me.”

 

Cas writhed under him as the lust was taking command of his body and mind. "Please... fuck me, make me yours."

 

Dean groaned before slipping one hand between them to pull Cas’s plug out and quickly replacing it with his cock, slamming in to the hilt in one sharp thrust. “Like this?”

 

"Yes!" Cas cried out as he tried to fuck himself on Dean's cock, but Dean was still holding him down. "Fuck, yes, please take me hard."

 

Without hesitation, Dean started slamming forward at a vicious pace, unrelenting and faster than he’d ever fucked him before. He managed to gasp out between thrusts, “Like this?”

 

Cas let Dean hold him down and fuck him, as if Dean was a force of nature that was rolling over him, leaving him in a puddle of unimaginable pleasure. He couldn't speak, but he moaned out a litany of yes’s and fuck’s before Dean made him come untouched with the way he was thrusting into him. "Dean, yes!"

 

“Fuck, baby, I’m gonna come,” he groaned as his hips finally shuddered and slowed, slamming in one more time as his cock started pulsing with his release.

 

Cas knew he would never get enough of this feeling as he practically purred and arched towards Dean. "Yes... oh, fuck, yes. I love when you fill me up with your come," he panted out.

 

Dean chuckled as he pressed a kiss just behind Cas’s ear. “I love you.”

 

Cas turned to face Dean, kissing him gently before he smiled up at him. "I know."

 

“Assface,” Dean chastised, but his tone was so loving, it was as though he hadn’t insulted him at all.

 

Cas chuckled before he shook his head. "I hoped you would be proud of me for using a reference. Guess I still have to work on that. How can I make it up to you?" He looked up at him through his eyelashes, trying to come across as submissive as possible.  

 

“Say it back,” he ordered softly.

 

"I love you. I love you more than anything, Dean," Cas replied softly, pulling him closer.

 

Dean chuckled. “That’s better. Alright, let me put your plug in then we can go feed your lion.”

 

Cas hummed. "Can you push it in slowly? I love when you do that."

 

“Oh, yeah,” he murmured as he teased Cas’s hole with the toy before ever so slowly pushing it in.

 

Cas moaned appreciatively, arching his back in pleasure as he closed his eyes. “Dean? Humans don’t have heats. What do you have such toys for?”

 

Dean smirked. “For fun.”

 

Cas had to think about that for a moment. He needed Dean’s seed inside of him to calm down the heat, what could the motivation be for humans? “I don’t think I understand.”

 

“It helps keep you nice and stretched so we don’t have to wait too long to fuck, human assholes don’t self lubricate and stretch.”

 

Cas rubbed the back of his neck. "Mine usually doesn't either. When my heat is over, so will this luxury."

 

Dean shrugged as he got up and grabbed a pair of pants. “Then we get to have sex the good old-fashioned way.”

 

Cas pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and Dean's old sweatpants. He could only tolerate Dean's clothes on his skin during his heat. "I'm actually looking forward to it... Dean?" He bit his lower lip before he asked with a shy smile, "Will you still hold me down when we have good old-fashioned sex?"

 

That was met with a fond chuckle as he drew Cas in for a kiss. “I’ll do you one better. I’ll tie you up. How about that?”

 

Cas gave him a wide eyed look, his mouth going dry. "You’ll tie me up and then take me?" he breathed out, wondering if Dean could see the goosebumps on his arms.

 

“Oh, yeah. Maybe blindfold you. What do you think?”

 

Cas swallowed before he nodded slowly, he was breathing shallow now and he could feel his boxer shorts getting wet. "Dean," he breathed out. "You should stop saying those things if you want breakfast today."

 

Dean chuckled and nodded. “Alright, let me grab some cold pizza then I’ll talk you into heat again.”

 

“You’re enjoying doing this to me, aren’t you?” Cas asked with a disbelieving grin.

 

“You bet your sexy ass I am.”

 

Cas couldn't stop grinning as he pulled Dean out of the room. "Quickly, get your pizza." He chuckled before he added, "You might consider storing food in our room."

 

Dean chuckled. “Our?”

 

Cas stopped moving before he looked away in embarrassment. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. "I don't want to assume... I mean, I just meant that, because we... um... are sharing the room at the moment."

 

Dean pulled him close and tilted his chin up. “I like the sound of ‘our’.”

 

Cas gave him a shy look. "Me too. Very much."

 

In a fell swoop, Dean lifted Cas into his arms, carrying him bridal style to the kitchen. 

 

Cas chuckled and pressed his face into his shoulder. "I could get used to this."

 

“I think hunting would be difficult like this, though,” Dean teased as he pushed the door open with his foot and spun around with Cas before gently planting him on his feet.

 

That was when Cas suddenly remembered something. "Isn't carrying someone over the threshold of a door a sign that you want to marry someone?"

 

“Baby, after this weekend, I consider us already married.”

 

Cas stared at Dean, trying to determine if he was joking. "Is this because... I asked to... have your child?"

 

Dean winked and took a big bite of a slice of pizza instead of answering.

 

Cas wasn’t sure what he should think of that. He sat down at the table, watching Dean as he thought about how much he wanted to have a child with this man. He knew he was brooding. He also knew it was the heat messing with his brain again. Would he even want a child if he wasn’t in heat? He had no way of knowing.

 

Dean slipped onto Cas’s lap and tapped his forehead. “What’s up, thinky?”

 

Cas hummed and leaned his head against Dean's shoulder. "It's hard for me to decide how much the heat is influencing my thoughts and wishes."

 

“Like?”

 

“Like my wish to get pregnant. I didn’t even think about that before the heat. I’m wondering if I will still want it after,” Cas explained quietly.

 

Dean smiled and rubbed Cas’s belly. “As cute as you’d be pregnant, I think once the heat is over, you’ll be over that.”

 

“I guess it's a good thing that I'm not in a female vessel," Cas murmured, “otherwise I would be pregnant now, not even knowing if I wanted it.”

 

“As hot as you’d be as a chick, I like this you.”

 

Cas chuckled and shook his head. "I still can't believe... I'm so happy. I'm so incredibly happy that you feel the same for me. I never dared to hope because I had only seen you interested in women."

 

Dean chuckled. “Now don’t get me wrong, I’ve mostly only ever been interested in women, with a few exceptions.”

 

“I’m lucky that I’m one of those exceptions then.” Cas smiled as he rested his head against Dean’s shoulder.

 

“What can I say? Blue eyes are my one true weakness. Well, blue eyes and pie.”

 

“I once threatened a Gas n’ Sip employee to sell me pie even though they were out,” Cas murmured with a smile.

 

Dean barked out a laugh. “Dude, why?”

 

“Because I needed pie,” Cas replied simply. “You were angry with me, so I went shopping for you. Got you beef jerky, a Busty Asian magazine, toilet paper, beer… but they were out of pie.”

 

“You’re amazing. Now I feel kinda honored you threatened the life of a poor kid just so I could have pie. Who the fuck needs a sonnet, when you can have unadulterated angel rage?” 

 

Cas just stared at Dean, falling in love with him all over again. “Is is too much to ask you to take me right here in the kitchen?”

 

Without missing a beat, Dean got up and shoved the pizza box and few random books off of the table before lifting Cas up onto it. He leaned in for a kiss as he started pulling Cas’s pants off. 

 

Cas braced his hands on the table to lift his ass, making it easier for Dean to pull his pants off. He was already wet from the way Dean was man-handling him. He loved when Dean did this. It made him felt cared for. 

 

He slid to the edge of the table, breathing heavily as he spread his legs for Dean, watching how Dean pulled down his jeans just enough to free his hard cock. Cas still had the images Dean had stirred in his mind from earlier. The thought of getting tied up and blindfolded. Just thinking about it triggered more wetness that dripped to the floor when Dean pulled out his plug. 

 

He noticed that Dean watched him, dripping, spreading his cheeks with his fingers. He felt embarrassed for being so turned on, but at the same time, the way Dean looked at him made him even more needy.

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he breathed out in awe as he lined himself up and slowly sank inside.

 

Cas groaned as Dean pushed inside. He loved the feeling of them being connected and so close. Dean telling him that he looked beautiful had given him a streak of braveness and he smiled up at Dean, breathing out, "I love your cock in me, Dean. I love when you fuck me."

 

“Sweet Jesus,” Dean groaned as he held Cas’s hips and started pistoning his cock into him at a frantic pace. 

 

"Oh, fuck, yes. Dean, yes," Cas cried out, loving how hard Dean was taking him. He knew he would have no problem coming untouched again and he loved when that happened. He loved everything about having sex with Dean. "You're so deep. I'm going to come just on your cock again."

 

Dean moaned as he yanked Cas up a little higher, now slamming his cock against Cas’s prostate with every thrust. “Yeah, baby. Come for me,” he growled.

 

Cas put his arms over his head to grip the edge of the table. He needed something to hold onto because everytime Dean fucked into him, he felt like he was leaving his body and flying away. The pleasure was immense and all he could do was pant and moan, until it reached its peak and he came all over himself with a cry.

 

The litany of thrusts against his overly sensitive prostate was bordering on uncomfortable when Dean finally stilled, letting out a deep groan as he filled Cas’s soaked hole. He yanked Cas into a sitting position while still inside him to dive in for a desperate kiss as he rode out the waves of his own orgasm.

 

Cas kissed him back with just as much lingering need, enjoying the feeling of being filled up with so much of Dean's come. Maybe the heat wouldn't come back for the rest of the day after getting filled with so much seed. Maybe this had been the last time?

 

Dean chuckled as he braced his forehead against Cas’s and caught his breath. “I can’t remember the last time I had this much sex.”

 

"I feel very sated at the moment," Cas breathed out, trying to calm his racing heart. "You filled me up with so much of your come, it should keep the heat in check for a while. Maybe even until it runs out today."

 

Dean waggled his eyebrows. “Not gonna lie, I wish I had that on a t-shirt. ‘Dean Winchester: fucked his boyfriend out of heat.’”

 

“It’s not like anyone would understand what a heat is, Dean.” Cas chuckled and shook his head. “Would you put the plug in me again?”

 

Dean nodded and gently drew back, pulling out and quickly slipping the plug back in. “How are you feeling?”

 

Cas nodded with a smile before he slipped from the table and pulled on his sweatpants. the boxer shorts were too wet again. "I feel really good. Settled. How do you feel?"

 

“Ready for another slice and a nap.” Dean winked as he grabbed a piece of pizza and stuffed half of it in his mouth like a pig. 

 

Cas chuckled and shook his head. "Try to eat in peace. You have enough time. I'll go back and warm up our bed."

 

Dean chuckled and pressed a greasy kiss to his cheek as he said around a mouthful of food, “You’re the best.”

 

Cas scrunched up his nose and wiped over his cheek before he returned to their bed and climbed under the blanket, getting cozy. He rested his head on Dean's pillow, inhaling deeply as he relaxed from the soothing comfort that he was in  _ their  _ bed and Dean would join him soon to take a nap. He understood finally what people meant by the term, “Heaven on Earth,” because this sure felt like it. He never wanted to leave this bed again. 

 

It was his last thought before he fell asleep.

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Dean tidied up the mess he made in the kitchen and finally made his way back to their room. Of which he had no issue calling it theirs. The shift in their relationship may have been caused by sheer coincidental happenstance, but he couldn’t have been more grateful for it. He’d been in love with the damn angel for such a long time, there was a semblance of surrealness to this shift.

 

He felt as if he were waiting for the other shoe to drop. Because Dean Winchester was not that lucky. What were the odds that the guy he was stupid for was just as stupid for him? Apparently one to one. Dean smiled and grabbed a bottle of water from the pantry, gulping half of it down before he reached their room.

 

Cas was already asleep and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle. “Aww, ain’t he a little angel?” Dean murmured fondly to his unconscious boyfriend. He carefully crept into the room and crawled into the bed, growling softly as he pulled Cas against him and started pressing kiss after kiss behind the angel’s exposed ear.

 

Cas hummed and pressed his back against him, murmuring his name, still half asleep.

 

“You make me happy, angel.”

 

Cas turned around in his arms, blinking up at him with a happy smile. “I’m glad. That was my secret goal.”

 

Dean waggled his eyebrows. “Was it now?”

 

"Yes." Cas kissed his chin, looking up at him. "You fell into my secret trap to make you happy."

 

“Hmmm, so how many steps were there to this trap?” Dean leaned up and pressed another kiss to his cheek.

 

“Three steps.” Cas hummed before he drew closer and kissed Dean’s throat. “First, to give you lots of sex. Second, to cuddle, and the third was the promise of food.” He looked up and winked at Dean. “Did it work?”

 

Dean nodded. “Definitely. I’m completely ensnared. I’m yours.”

 

Cas raised his hand up to cup Dean's cheek, gently rubbing his thumb over it. "You're beautiful in every way and I love you very much. I never thought something good would come out of my heat, but having you... it still feels like a dream."

 

“I like when you get mushy. Soon you’ll break into song. I think that’s how chick flicks go.”

 

Cas flicked his nose. “I’ll leave the singing to the experts.”

 

Dean chuckled. “Good thing. I’ve heard you sing. It ain’t pretty.”

 

“Whoever said angels could all sing heavenly, just plain lied.” Cas shrugged, nuzzling his face against Dean’s throat.

 

“Clearly,” Dean said with a chuckle. “I like this side of you.”

 

“What do you mean?” Cas asked with a head tilt.

 

“All cuddly and affectionate. It’s almost hard to believe you slammed me against a wall and beat the fuck out of me.”

 

Cas gave him a sheepish look. "I'm sorry about that. I let my anger get the better of me."

 

Dean shook his head. “I’m no angel either, babe.”

 

Cas chuckled at that before he wrapped his arms around Dean and rested his head on his shoulder. “But at least you are very cozy.”

 

“Hey,” Dean murmured as he nudged his nose against Cas’s cheek, “wanna have sex in Sam’s room?”

 

Cas gave him a surprised look. “Are you sure you’ve thought this idea through?”

 

“Don’t you want to christen every surface in this bunker before Sam gets home?”

 

“I would like that. I’m just questioning if you really want to have sex next to your brother’s running shoes. Have you ever smelled them?” Cas chuckled as slid closer. “I have a confession to make. I always wanted you to bend me over the hood of the Impala.”

 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. He sat up and pulled Cas with him. “That’s one bucket list item that’s happening right now.”

 

Cas lost his breath for a moment. “Already? Are you sure you don’t need more time?”

 

“You just said sex on the hood of Baby. I’m more than ready.”

 

Cas smiled and seemed to be excited over the prospect before he groaned and looked down at himself. "I think I’ll leave my pants here before I soak through them again."

 

Dean groaned. “That’ll never not be fucking hot as hell.”

 

Cas’s cheeks turned into a pleasant pink hue as he undressed his pants in front of Dean's eyes. He bit his lower lip as he looked up. "You like that I'm getting wet for you?"

 

“Fuck yes,” he growled as he lifted Cas into his arms, prompting him to wrap his legs around Dean’s waist as he kissed him.

 

Although the plug was still in place, Dean could feel wetness running down Cas’s legs. It was an incredible feeling, knowing that he was doing this to Cas. His angel nudged his nose against his cheek, murmuring, “I don't know why it makes me so needy when you do things like that… I just want to submit to you, please you in any way I can.” 

 

Dean groaned appreciatively as he carried Cas through the bunker. When they reached the stairs, he sighed. “I might drop you trying to climb these and carry you.”

 

Cas hopped down and leaned over for a passionate kiss, licking over Dean’s upper lip before he drew back, panting hard. “I hope you know that you make me crazy.”

 

“Pot, meet kettle. Now get your ass upstairs,” Dean chided as he lightly smacked Cas’s ass.

 

Cas groaned suddenly and stared at Dean with wide eyes before he rubbed over his ass with a surprised look. “Yes,” he breathed out as he climbed the stairs with his sexy naked ass on display.

 

Dean was also going to keep that little piece of information stored away for a later time. He’d always wanted to find a reason to buy a paddle. He darted up the stairs and Cas was already bent forward, hands braced on Baby’s hood, ass out and ready for him. “I’ve never seen anything more fucking beautiful,” he breathed out as he pulled down his pants and started stroking his dick.

 

Cas looked over his shoulder, his cheeks tinted in a sexy red hue. “Do you want me to use my mouth?”

 

“Fuck yes,” Dean hissed as he drew closer.

 

Cas turned around and immediately sank to his knees in front of Dean, kissing the head of Dean’s cock before he wrapped his lips around it and started to lick and suck him. He looked up at Dean with attentive eyes, as if he was waiting for Dean to tell him what to do.

 

Dean twisted his hand in Cas’s hair and started moving his head, groaning at the way the wet heat of that sinful mouth made him see stars. “Suck on it like you’re trying to swallow it.”

 

Cas moaned and quickly followed Dean’s order, like the perfect little soldier he was. His moans felt amazing against his skin, but the best part was watching how much Cas was enjoying it.

 

Whether sucking cock just came natural to angels, or just Cas, it didn’t matter. Dean was already starting to lose it, especially when Cas somehow figured out how to relax his throat and deep throat Dean’s cock. “Jesus, babe. You’re too good at that.”

 

Cas licked a long stripe over the underside of Dean’s cock, looking up again with parted lips as he leaned back and pleaded, “Please fuck my mouth.”

 

“Holy fuck. If I do that I’m gonna come.”

 

Cas tilted his head, still pleading with his eyes. “Just for a minute? I’ll keep still and won't use my tongue, I promise.”

 

The fact that he begged to have his mouth fucked made Dean’s head spin. “I fucking love you,” Dean groaned as he tapped the head of his dick against Cas’s lips.

 

Cas parted his lips with grateful noise, staying true to his word as he kept still.

 

Dean started fucking forward, letting out a groan at how sexy Cas looked taking his dick, more so than the sensations. He pulled back with a gasp and nodded for Cas to stand up. “Baby, I’m so fucking close.”

 

Cas quickly stood up and turned around, bracing himself on the hood of the Impala as he bent over for Dean. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to take me like this,” Cas breathed out, sounding needy with anticipation.

 

“Tell me, Cas,” Dean demanded as he lined himself up. “How long have you wanted this?” he asked as he slammed in and bottomed out.

 

Cas cried out in lust before he started to rock his ass against Dean, fucking himself on his cock. "For years... uh, uh, everytime we were alone in this car, Dean. Uh, I wished you would just stop somewhere and fuck me."

 

Dean moaned outright as he snapped his hips forward, hard and fast. “Fuck, Cas!”

 

"Even when I had lost my mind, I wanted you," Cas moaned, his voice sounding short of breath when he continued, "remember when I landed naked on the hood of your car? I just forgot about the bees."

 

Dean groaned and chuckled at the same time. “That was your crazy ass wanting to get down?”

 

"Yes!" Cas cried out and Dean wasn't sure if it was an answer, or a cry of lust, or maybe both.

 

“I’m gonna come,” he groaned out as he slammed home and just gave in.

 

Cas made the most beautiful noises and Dean could feel his ass clenching around him, a sure sign that Cas was coming too.

 

Dean caught his breath and murmured, “Where’s your plug?”

 

Cas reached behind himself to summon the plug and handed it to Dean, still sounding like he was out of breath. “I’m sorry, but my come is on the hood of your car.”

 

“As hot as that is, you’re cleaning it up,” he said as he slowly pulled out, gently inserting the plug as some of his come dripped out. Fuck, that was hot.

 

"Of course, Dean," Cas replied submissively.

 

Dean pulled up his pants and drew Cas in for a tender kiss. “Damn, you’re amazing.”

 

Cas practically melted in his arms and he could feel him smile into the kiss. As he leaned back, Cas looked like he had walked through a sex tornado. Hair askew, his shirt half open, and bruises visible on his throat and shoulder, his flushed cheeks framing a beautiful and content smile. "This was so much better than the fantasy. I'm glad we did this."

 

Dean couldn’t stop the laugh if he tried. “Oh, this wasn’t a one time thing.”

 

“Really?” Cas asked with wide eyes before he grinned. “I can’t wait for you to take me on every surface you want, Dean.”

 

“Me either. Looking forward to sneaking away on hunts for a quickie.”

 

Cas nuzzled his face against Dean’s cheek as he asked, “How long will Sam be away? Want to tie me up in the dungeon later and fuck me there?”

 

Dean groaned. “You’ve seriously ruined me for sex with anyone else.”

 

Cas looked incredibly relieved as soon as the words had left his lips. “I'm glad to hear that. I would be sad if you still wanted to have sex with other people.”

 

“Not a chance,” he murmured fondly. Dean pressed another kiss to his lips.

 

Cas kissed him back, gently before he got more insistent, more heated. He drew back and shook his head, rubbing his hand over his face. "Damn it. I think everything we do makes me needy at the moment."

 

Dean waggled his eyebrows. “So… more makeouts, or less?”

 

Cas looked up at him before he pulled him into another heated kiss, murmuring, “More, definitely more.”

 

Before he could respond, his phone dinged with a text. It was from Sammy asking if it was safe to come home yet. Dean chuckled and showed it to Cas. “What do you think?”

 

Cas looked unsure as he replied thoughtfully, “I feel better at the moment, but the last twenty-four hours aren't over yet.”

 

Dean smiled and responded to Sam,

 

_ If you don’t want to see us christening every surface in the bunker, then stay away for another ten hours. _

 

Sam’s answer came immediately.  _ Stay away from my room! _

 

Dean barked out a laugh and showed the response to Cas. “I read that as fuck everywhere in Sam’s room, do you?”

 

Cas squinted his eyes at the text message before he gave Dean a skeptic look and a pout. “I’m still in favor of the dungeon.”

 

“I didn’t mean  _ instead  _ of the dungeon.”

 

Cas nodded and gave him a serious look. “You had me at sex everywhere.”

 

Dean winked at him. “Alright, I’m gonna make some coffee. Would you like some?”

 

"Sure." Cas used his grace to clean up Dean's car before he looked down at himself. "Do you think it's worth it to go back to get my pants?"

 

“I vote for naked day. You and I just spend today without clothes.”

 

Cas smiled brightly at that before he removed his shirt. “Good, because I hate the feeling of clothes against my skin right now.”

 

Dean swooped him up bridal style and started carrying him back into the bunker. “I love seeing you so relaxed.”

 

"It's because of you." Cas pressed his face against Dean's throat, leaving soft kisses against his skin. "You take such good care of me," he whispered.

 

“And you take great care of me, baby,” he murmured as he kissed Cas’s cheek.

 

Cas chuckled against his throat. "I'm not doing anything. You do all the work."

 

Dean quirked his brow in challenge. “Do you love me?”

 

“Of course I do.” Cas looked up at him. “Why are you asking?”

 

“Then you take great care of me,” he clarified.

 

He could feel Cas smiling against his throat. "I very much love taking care of you with my mouth."

 

Dean groaned. “You’re a fucking siren.”

 

“I’m an angel,” Cas corrected, but Dean could hear his amusement. He knew Cas had understood that and was being oblivious on purpose.

 

“Not the way you beg me to fuck you.”

 

Cas was nipping at his earlobe now. "You mean like asking you to tie me up in the dungeon and fuck me until I come just on your cock?"

 

“Seriously? Do you have no refractory period?” Dean groaned and kissed him.

 

Cas gave him a sheepish look. “Not really... It’s an angel and heat thing.”

 

“Okay, give me like, five minutes,” Dean said as he put him down. “Humans do, but trust me, I want to try and fuck you in every room before Sam gets home.”

 

Cas leaned against the kitchen table and helped Dean make coffee, filling his own cup with a lot of sugar. “Don’t worry. Take your time, Dean. I’m not that needy yet. I just really like having sex with you, even when the heat isn’t affecting me.”

 

Dean grinned. “I’m glad that goes both ways.”

 

“I must confess, at first I thought after the heat my desire to have sex would drop, but now I know it isn't just rooted in the heat, it's because of you. Even when the heat isn’t affecting me, I can’t wait for the next time you take me.”

 

“Dude, that’s really fucking hot.” Dean palmed his erection to adjust himself before taking a sip of his coffee.

 

Cas lowered his gaze to his crotch and swallowed visibly. “Did you get hard again?” he asked breathlessly.

 

Dean chuckled. “He’s definitely starting to perk up.”

 

“I’m starting to wonder if humans have heats, too,” Cas murmured with a smile as he started to kiss along Dean’s throat. 

 

“Well, I’m starting to think you really are a siren or something. I haven’t had this kind of stamina since my twenties. I think it’s you,” Dean sassed, even though there was a part of him that wondered if there was something to that statement. If it really had something to do with Cas. Either way, he was too blissed out to really give it any concern.

 

To his surprise Cas looked thoughtful for a moment before he replied, “My heat changes my body to be more attractive to a possible mate… maybe you’re right. I mean, not that I’m a siren, but that it affects your stamina.”

 

Dean smirked. “I was only kinda joking. But good to know your body sees me as a possible mate.”

 

“Right from the start.” Cas gave him a quick smile before he looked away and admitted, “It’s good that you didn’t take me out with you under these circumstances. If a woman had even just smiled at you, I would have possibly gotten very aggressive and territorial. Even without the heat, seeing you with someone else made me jealous. I don’t want to think of what I would have been capable of.”

 

“Yeah, woulda put a damper on our honeymoon period if you murdered a chick who looked at your mate.” Dean pressed a kiss to his nose. 

 

Cas scrunched up his nose as though the kiss tickled him. "I thought it would, hence the precaution with the dungeon."

 

Dean lifted Cas onto the table and started kissing his neck. “It was so fucking hot. You being so needy. The second you were free, you basically jumped me.”

 

Cas groaned and crossed his legs behind Dean to pull him closer. "Dean, you make me crazy..."

 

“Hi, Kettle. I’m Pot,” he joked again. It wasn’t like Cas retained his references without repetition. He chuckled as he licked along Cas’s pulse point before sucking Cas’s earlobe between his teeth. 

 

Cas gasped as he rocked his hard erection against Dean's. "Dean, you’ve made me needy and wet again. In which room would you like to take me next?"

 

Dean growled, “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve fantasized about fucking you against one of the shelves in the library.”

 

"Oh, yes, please," Cas moaned in a needy plea, "please fuck me against all those books."

 

Without missing a beat, Dean lifted Cas into his arms and carried him to the library. He reached the first set of bookshelves and braced Cas against them. He adjusted Cas’s hips and lined himself up. “You want me, baby?”

 

"Please... yes, Dean," Cas whimpered. "Make me feel your cock."

 

Dean let out a growl as he forgot about the plug and practically ripped it out. Without any impediment, he teased the head of his cock against Cas’s dripping hole. “Fuck, baby.” 

 

Cas was breathing fast now, writhing against him. "Please, I'm so wet for you."

 

Without any resistance, Dean’s cock slipped in and he bottomed out so fast he almost dropped his boyfriend. He chuckled as he steadied both of them, hiking Cas’s hips a little higher. “Fast or slow?”

 

"Slow..." Cas breathed out. "But hard."

 

Dean had no idea how the hell he was going to pull that off, but it was always worth a shot. Hell, it wasn’t like they both wouldn’t enjoy it. He slowly drew almost all of the way out before he slammed in to the hilt in one hard thrust. They let out simultaneous groans and Dean proceeded to slowly fuck him against the shelves that held all of the literature on angels. How ironic.

 

"Yes!” Cas cried out. "Exactly like that. Your cock feels so good when you fuck me so deep."

 

The groan that escaped reverberated through Dean. He loved the filthy fucking things that came out of Cas’s mouth. He really hoped when his heat subsided that he would keep his new found vocabulary. With every slow and hard thrust, the clench, the heat, everything was pushing him closer and closer to the edge. “Fuck, Cas.”

 

Cas was barely coherent between his moans and gasps. "Yeahmmmmmm'close. Faster please."

 

Thank fuck, because his legs were getting shaky at that point. Dean started snapping his hips as hard and as fast as he could while holding Cas up. It pretty much caused an instant orgasm. “Cas,” he gasped out as he pressed his forehead against his boyfriend’s and rode out the waves.

 

Cas's hot breath ghosted over his lips as his angel came with a cry before he crushed his lips against Dean's. The kiss was filthy, desperate, passionate in a way Dean was fast becoming addicted to. “Fuck,” he murmured against Dean’s lips. “Uh... fuck.”

 

“You okay, babe?” he asked in a slightly breathless chuckle.

 

"Yeah." Cas grinned at him. "Just lost all my vocabulary for a moment."

 

Dean chuckled and carefully pulled out of Cas, getting him on his feet before he grabbed the plug and said, “Turn around, I’ll put this back in.”

 

Cas gave him a ravishing look, ducking his head submissively with a soft smile and a hitch in his breath. It was the same smile that Dean had fallen in love with. He turned around, bracing his palms against the bookshelf.

 

He carefully slipped the plug back inside of Cas and gently bit his shoulder as he did. “Alright, you’re good.”

 

Cas leaned against his body with a contented sigh and a hum. "Mhh, do that again..." he murmured tiredly.

 

Dean pressed another soft bite to his shoulder before he wrapped his arms around Cas. “Want to go take a nap? Then you can wake me up by riding my cock?” he growled into his ear.

 

"I like that idea." Cas hummed before he murmured, "You said you like me when I'm very needy, right?"

 

“Like’s an understatement.”

 

Cas turned around in Dean's arms, nuzzling his nose against Dean's throat. "Chain me in the dungeon again and make me wait for you. And then fuck me while I'm still chained up. I promise you, I will be very needy by then." 

 

“Don’t you need some rest?” he asked. Dean was a little surprised by how easily he could switch from sex fiend to concerned boyfriend.

 

“Yeah,” Cas breathed out. “We can do that later. I just want to make use of the few hours of heat I have left.”

 

Dean chuckled and nodded. “Okay. Then let’s chain you up.”

 

Cas smiled and kissed along Dean's throat. "Thank you."

 

**…. :::: :::: ….**

 

Dean had chained him to the ceiling, his feet spread and chained to the floor. And then he left the room, not before he slapped his ass though. Hard, and with the promise to come back when we was all wet and ready for his cock.

 

He had even removed the plug and Cas could feel Dean's come slowly trickle out of him. Cas felt exposed like that, vulnerable and subjected to Dean’s will. It was incredibly arousing, not knowing when he would come back and what he would do to him.

 

The wait was as torturous as it was delicious. The heat was slowly ebbing away and Cas knew it would last for maybe another two hours before it would finally be done. So he wanted to experience it one last time with all of the desperation Dean seemed to love seeing in him.

 

When Dean finally returned, time had been so muffled by his need that he had no idea how much time had passed. He could hear the man chuckle as his voice drew closer. “Fuck, you’re dripping, baby.”

 

Cas whined and pulled at his chains. “Please, I’ll do anything for you. Please, I need your cock.”

 

Suddenly a warm finger was parting his cheeks. Teasing. Slow. Tortuously delicious. Said finger then shoved forward, breeching him. Dean used his other hand to tilt Cas’s head to the side as he removed his finger and carefully sucked on it. “Damn, you taste so fucking good.”

 

Cas gasped before he made a needy sound. Dean was driving him crazy and he could feel himself getting even more wet than before. "Dean," he begged, "please tell me what I need to do to earn your cock. I need you."

 

Dean groaned appreciatively before he said, “I don’t know, Cas. You’re nowhere near as needy as you were last time. Maybe you don’t want my cock as much as you claim.”

 

“No, please.” He gasped as he pulled at his chains, arching his ass in Dean’s direction. “Please, I’m so wet for you, please, I need you to fill me. Deep and hard. Please use my hole. Please.” A tear fell from his eyes, underlining just how desperate he was for Dean’s cock.

 

There was an almost growl as Dean roughly gripped his ass, spreading his cheeks and letting out an indecent groan as his slick started sliding down his thighs. Before he could process, Dean had slammed his cock in to the hilt, one hand painfully tight on his hip as his other gently gripped his hair to pull his head back. “This what you want?”

 

“Yes,” Cas cried out, instantly feeling a lot calmer now that he was filled with Dean’s length; filling him deep, completing him. “Oh, fuck, please, Dean... I love you… Yes, please fuck me.”

 

Without missing a beat, Dean started slamming into him, a fast and earth-shattering pace. Through his grunts of pleasure, he murmured, “I… love… you… so fucking, oh, fuck… much.”

 

It was the love declaration that pushed him over the edge, fast and hard as he came with Dean’s name on his lips, painting the stone floor before him.

 

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean continued to thrust into him through the waves of Cas’s orgasm. After what felt like hours, but was likely minutes, Dean’s hips stilled and his grip grew tighter as he came, biting into Cas’s shoulder as he did.

 

Cas gasped, leaning into Dean as he felt his lover spilling into him. He basked in the feeling of Dean's teeth, sinking possessively into the flesh of his shoulder, soaking in the way he filled him up so deeply. 

 

He knew this was the last time. He could feel his body already changing back to normal. Especially when it started to hurt slightly when Dean pulled out. That was new. 

 

He sighed and turned to Dean with a wistful smile. "My heat is over."

 

Dean pressed a kiss to his cheek as he unlocked Cas’s shackles. “You okay?”

 

Cas rubbed his wrists before he turned to Dean and hugged him tightly. "Yeah," he murmured. "Thank you for helping me through this. I never thought having my heat could be a good thing."

 

Dean drew him in for a soft kiss and smiled. “Thank fuck for weird angel biology.”

 

Cas returned the smile before he leaned in close again, kissing Dean's throat. "I'm glad I can finally tell you how much I love you."

 

“And I’m glad I was the one who was home when your heat kicked in, not Sammy,” Dean teased as he scooped Cas into his arms and started carrying him back to their room.

 

Although Cas didn't need to be carried anymore – his strength had returned completely – he didn't say anything. He leaned his head against Dean's shoulder with a smile and closed his eyes. "Me too. Would you have been jealous if he said yes?"

 

Dean smirked. “Would you count it as jealous if I murdered my brother?”

 

Cas chuckled and pressed his face against Dean's shoulder. "You're funny. I like when you’re possessive over me."

 

“And I like how cuddly you get when you’re punchdrunk from getting fucked six ways to Sunday,” he said with a chuckle as he finally reached their bedroom. Dean managed to lean his hand down enough to turn the knob without dropping Cas. He proceeded to carry him over the threshold and to their bed.

 

"You did take care of me, very thoroughly." Cas grinned with a probably dreamy expression on his face as he remembered all of the times they had sex in the bunker over the past few days. Dean laid him down on the bed, sliding over him and started to trail kisses over his shoulder and throat. "I love to spend time in bed with you, just doing this. Being close, feeling you... I'm very happy, Dean."

 

Dean smiled and sprawled out on the bed, giving Cas a contented smile. “I’m cool with never leaving this bed again.”

 

“I like that plan,” Cas replied, sliding close to Dean before he rested his head on his shoulder.

 

“Do you need anything? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure I’m gonna pass out. My boyfriend really exhausted me this weekend,” he murmured tiredly.

 

"I feel perfect." Cas kissed Dean's shoulder. "Sleep, I’ll watch over you," he mumbled against Dean's soft freckled skin.

 

Dean chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Cas. “Then I’m safe.”

 

Cas couldn't stop smiling. He listened to Dean's slow and even breathing as he fell asleep, listening to his heartbeat. 

 

He had never felt this content and happy before. Like everything was suddenly right in the world and he was finally in a place he belonged. Home. Dean was his home.

 

The heat was over. He felt normal again. No more desperation for sex. Now he just wanted Dean because he loved him, not because he needed him to survive.

 

Although he had hated going into heat in the past, this time had been so different. Like something the heat should have always been. To be with someone who loved him, who took care of him.

 

And the best part, now that the heat was over, he could finally be with Dean like he had always secretly wanted. He couldn't wait to start their new path together. He couldn't wait to see what their future would look like.

 

**.... :::: :::: ....**

 

It had been two weeks since Cas went into heat. Two weeks since Dean’s most hidden fantasies about his best friend became a reality. And he couldn’t be happier. It was almost like he should wait for the other shoe to drop, because Winchesters didn’t get lucky, but Dean was too damn happy to really focus on it anymore.

 

While their sex wasn’t as frequent or intense as that first weekend, he and Cas were still fucking like rabbits. Much to Sam’s dismay. Sam had walked in on them six times and was getting more and more frustrated with their sexcapades. 

 

Finally, after walking in on Dean fucking Cas in the store room where they kept the cleaning equipment and supplies for their weapons, Sam had snapped. He found a case in Wisconsin and basically shoved Dean and Cas out of the door. 

 

So that’s where they found themselves, on their first official case together as a couple. Zeppelin was playing on the radio, Cas cuddled up to him, absentmindedly tracing patterns against Dean’s thigh.

 

Fuck heaven. This was way better.

 

“You think it’s a werewolf? The marks on the vic’s sides are making me question it,” Dean said as he carefully merged into the passing lane.

 

Cas suddenly held his hand in front of his mouth with a surprised look before he carefully shook his head and pressed out, "It almost looks like bite marks from a vampire. But they don't eat the heart. Werewolves do."

 

Dean’s lips turned up into a feral grin. “Come on. Say it. You know you wanna.”

 

Cas paled and he pressed his hand in front of his mouth again for a moment before he took in a few deep breaths and scrunched up his nose. "It's a werepire?" he suggested absentmindedly.

 

“Yes!” Dean chuckled. As he took in his boyfriend’s behavior, Dean furrowed his brow. “You okay?”

 

"I'm fine," Cas replied grumpily. It sounded muffled under his palm.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Babe, you’re the worst liar. What’s going on? Is it angel radio?”

 

He shook his head before he pressed out, “Can you stop the car please?”

 

He did without question, but his concern for his boyfriend increased. “What’s going on, Cas?”

 

As soon as the car stopped, Cas got out of the car and proceeded to vomit his guts up in the field next to the road.

 

Dean was instantly at his side, fear clenching his heart. Maybe Cas was cursed? Because as far as Dean knew, angels didn’t vomit. “Baby?”

 

Cas gasped for breath after a coughing fit before he leaned back with a pale face. "I don't know why... I’ve felt sick since this morning. When I made you a coffee and smelled it, I nearly vomited then too."

 

Dean’s blood ran cold. “Morning sickness?”

 

“What?” Cas asked with a frown. 

 

As memories of Cas’s heat and everything that happened engulfed his mental vision, Dean shook his head. The thought was ridiculous. Cas was a dude. There was no way. No way… Right? “You don’t think…”

 

Cas's eyes widened before his jaw dropped and he stared at Dean. Right before he turned to the field and vomited again.

 

_ Shit. _

 

**The end. Lolz**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Any here** : You made it through our ridiculous smut fest. Congrats. It's probably the most ridiculous story we have ever written but we're writing so much UST in other stories at the moment, we needed an outlet.
> 
> Frankie: and apparently our outlet is nonstop sex for 20k, hints at mpreg (which is ironic cuz neither of us like mpreg), and a pseudo nod to A/B/O tropes. Apparently we need to get further along on the IAMD sequel to prevent crazy like this from happening again lol.
> 
>  **Any here** : LOL. Yeah we do. But since our crazy asses write on like three stories simultaneously (and two of them just finished today and a few days prior) we have two open spots again. :D
> 
> Frankie here: so, what you’re saying is, we should write the Buffy nod fic and have Jack turn Cas into a muppet? XD!
> 
>  **Any here** : O.O Why are you giving me a new plot bunny you evil demon! Don't you think we have enough open writing projects at the moment!?! OMG I WANT TO SEE AN EPISODE WHERE CAS GETS TURNED INTO A MUPPET LIKE ANGEL THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME! PLS WRITERS DO THAT! WHO DO I NEED TO SELL MY SOUL TO SEE THIS??
> 
> Frankie here: I just need TFW 2.0 to travel to a dimension that crazy ex girlfriend is in. I also need Dean to bond with Daryl, Cas to bond with Heather, Sam to bond with Rebecca (or moreso Rebecca to fall all over him ala SPN’s Becky), and Jack to bond with Paula.
> 
>  **Any here** : And then they all sing about their life and we get a real musical episode.
> 
> Frankie: that would be fucking epic. Alright ladies and jellyspoons! We hope you enjoyed this ridiculous fic! ❤️❤️  
> If you did, feel free to follow us on our [joint tumblr](https://the-real-anyrock.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
